Puzzle Pieces
by Dream Of Rose Petals
Summary: The Volturi are coming, but they keep postponing their arrival. This forces Rosalie to take a long hard look at her life, and seek her happy ever after. All Rosalie ever wanted was a family of her own, and stop moving around so much. Can they protect their new family member from the Volturi? R/Em, C/Es, J/A, B/E.
1. Strange Occurrence

**A/N**: I wrote this because I was bored, mostly. I got the idea completely randomly, and thought; hey, why not write it?

I just want to make a quick shout out to a friend of mine; Hey Rose! :D *waves* Hope you enjoy the story!

That also applies to everyone too; I hope you do enjoy reading this story. :D Also, no I haven't started talking to myself... XD I'm talking to my friend that's also got the nickname Rose.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**A Strange Occurrence**

* * *

><p>In the tall marble throne room, of the Volturi, the three leaders Aro, Cauis and Marcus sat on their thrones, watching a crowd of, in their opinion, pitiful humans beg for their lives, as their guards drained them of their life blood. A crowd of 20, had been reduced to 0, as the last bloodless body was released from Jane's grasp. Aro looked at them with disappointment. He wished for some to live, but of course, the lust for blood was too strong. He couldn't blame them for that. If he were offered a feast, and were asked to let one live, he wouldn't be able to find the strength to let them go. Jane, Alec and Felix stood before them, as they regained their composure.<p>

"I'm sorry, Lord Aro, we have failed," Alec said, not allowing him to look up into the eyes of Aro.

"Do not trouble yourself with those thoughts," Aro said, waving his hand as if to dismiss the words themselves. "We will try again tomorrow, of course." Aro dismissed them, with a smile that lasted until they had left the room.

"It is quite troubling," Marcus said, once the sound of the three's footsteps had died down. "If we are to extract proper revenge, we need some of the food to live." Marcus stood up, walking past the pile of bloodless corpses.

"Do not fret, we will get our revenge, one way or another," Aro replied.

* * *

><p>A rare occurrence happened at the Cullen household, and it wasn't Renesmee admitting she draws too much attention to herself, it was that the family actually received not one letter but two. Normally the mailman didn't come this way, or even know where exactly they lived. As Carlisle took them from the mailman, he turned over the envelopes, noticing that one envelope looked like parchment, but the other was ordinary paper. The latter was addressed to the whole family, but the former to Carlisle.<p>

"Who was that at the door?" Esme called from the living room, with her gentle voice.

"A very strange visitor, the mailman," Carlisle said, in a rather cheery tone.

"Oh, that is very strange indeed," Esme replied, wondering if he was actually joking or not.

As Carlisle sat beside her on the sofa, he gave her the envelope made of regular paper. Both Carlisle and Esme opened the envelope in their respective hands, and read them in silence.

"Oh, dear," they both said, at the same time. Both of their voices filled with concern.

The golden eyes of Carlisle met the gaze of the golden eyes of Esme. Both could tell, that the other had not read good news.

"You first," Carlisle said, being the gentleman he was. He would much rather Esme speak first, than him have to tell her what he had just read right away.

"This," Esme said, returning her gaze to the letter in her hand. "Is a wedding invitation."

"That doesn't seem so bad," Carlisle said, his lips curving up at the edge. But, he knew that his wife wouldn't sound nearly as concerned, if it was just a simple wedding invitation.

"Jacob has sent us an invitation to his wedding, to Leah," Esme replied, while showing him the letter.

Carlisle's smile soon vanished. He knew, that if Renesmee heard of this, she would be more intolerable to live with than she is already. Esme returned the invitation to the envelope, deciding that they they will discuss this with everyone else, once their attention seeking granddaughter was asleep. As much as they cared for her, they had to admit that she was a very selfish little girl.

With a graceful pirouette, Alice twirled into the room, with her usual carefree smile, followed by her long suffering husband Jasper, whom had never quite learned to resist human blood. Agile Alice came to a stop before them.

"I had a vision, I thought you both should know about it," Alice told them.

"It will have to wait a little while longer, because we have important news," Carlisle replied. "Jasper, could you fetch the others?"

No sooner had Jasper left, did Renesmee walk into the room, with an expression that any spoilt child would have, if they were denied something they had demanded. Her arms were folded across her chest, and she refused to listen to any thing that anyone had to say. Alice chose to ignore her while she was like this, since giving her attention was what she wanted.

"Nessie, why don't you go outside to play?" Esme said, with her kind loving tone.

"I don't want to," Renesmee snapped. She wouldn't even look at Esme either.

"Nessie, do as your told," Edward told his daughter. He was followed into the room by Bella.

Renesmee telepathically told him to go do something, that he didn't feel like sharing with everyone else in the room.

"Do it, or your dinner will be steamed vegetables," Edward threatened.

Renesmee looked to her mother to come to her rescue, since Renesmee pretty much had Bella wrapped around her little finger anyway.

Bella shook her head. "For once, I agree with your father, now go outside and play," Bella said.

Renesmee glared at all of them, then stormed outside. Not long after, Jasper returned with Emmett and Rosalie - judging by how messy Rosalie's hair was, they weren't studying in their room. Knowing that it was all important, or they sensed as much, everyone sat down. In a unified, yet segregated way. Bella and Edward sat beside each other on a two seater sofa, Alice sat cross legged on the futon like footstool with Jasper sat beside her, Rosalie sat on an armchair, while Emmett perched his backside on the arm, Carlisle and Esme remained in their current seats.

"Firstly, the reason I asked Nessie to go outside and play, is because I don't think she would want to hear what I have to tell you," Esme said, while retrieving the invitation from the envelope once more. "Jacob has invited us to his and Leah's wedding." Esme handed the invitation to Bella.

It was passed around to everyone, so they could all read it. Some were surprised, no more so than Alice. Her first reaction, was how she possibly couldn't have foreseen this, but then she remembered that her visions didn't show anything to do with werewolves.

"Is that all you called us down for?" Rosalie asked, when the invitation was handed to her.

Emmett was looking over her shoulder, to read the invitation. "Yeah, doesn't seem that urgent to me."

"That wasn't the only letter we received," Carlisle cut in. "The Volturi has sent me a letter. They wish to visit us, to discuss a matter of importance."

"Just like my vision!" Alice interrupted. "The one I was going to tell you about. I foresaw all of us - minus Nessie because I can never see her in my visions, all on the porch, waiting as Jane, Alec and Felix approached the house."

"Well, it seems that your vision may be correct, Alice, since they are coming the day after tomorrow," Carlisle replied.

"They're not going to try to pick a fight with us again, are they?" Jasper asked. "Because two days isn't enough time to prepare."

"I don't foresee a fight," Alice said, answering his question. "But, that might be because they haven't made a decision yet, or they'll possibly see how we react to their arrival."

"That could be it," Edward said. He was distracted by listening to everyone else's thoughts. "They know of your foresight, Alice. So, making a cast iron decision would be very risky for them. That would give us a chance to prepare. If they wish to attack, they know that the element of surprise would be the best strategy."

The eight of them discussed this further, talking about all possible motives that the Volturi could have, ranging from the likely revenge for their false accusation of Renesmee being an immortal child, to the unlikely that they are stopping by for a regular visit. None of them could agree on what it could possibly be. When Renesmee stormed in, demanding attention, they decided that it would be best to just wait for them to arrive with an open mind. Rash decisions wouldn't do them anything but harm, after all.


	2. The Changing Visions

**A/N**: I guess boredom is a good thing, because here's another chapter!

Two shout outs this time, to my friends SodaCat17, and to MusicTwilightLove, thanks for reading and reviewing, you're both awesome.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**The Changing Visions**

* * *

><p>Alice left, to prepare lunch for Renesmee. Much to the spoilt child's chagrin, today she had to eat human food. Alice flicked through the cookbook, looking for something that didn't seem complicated to make, but was also quick to cook. She wanted to return down stairs, in case she had another vision, then she could tell everyone right away. Alice's whole body tensed, as her mind filled with yet another vision.<p>

She was running down a dark street, in pursue of someone. The person screamed, as she lunged towards them, but they slipped away. It made her angry that this person was so fast, but she wouldn't give up getting them. That was part of the chase. A part of her wished that this one wouldn't survive, so she could savour the taste of their blood.

Alice gasped for air, as the vision left her, like someone whom had been underwater, gasping for breath as they surfaced. None of the vision made sense to her. Never had they been like that. She had seen things from a third person perspective, and saw everything about that event. But, to actually be in the place of the person she was possibly having a vision of, and know very little of what was going on was a very new thing to her. For the time being, she decided not to give it a second thought. With so little to go by, it would be almost pointless to tell the others. They would probably deem it nothing at all. But, Jasper would listen to her, if she told him. He always did. He understood her visions.

Sensing worry coming from the kitchen, Jasper stood up, and walked up the stairs. None of the others gave him a second glance, since they were too preoccupied with their discussion to notice him. Even in the kitchen, he could still hear their voices, even though it sounded like nothing more than a whisper. Alice looked up from the cookbook, and smiled at him, of which he returned. Jasper could tell that she probably didn't want to talk about it around Renesmee, but he could wait. When it came to Alice, he would wait any measurable amount of time, if she asked so.

Once Alice had selected the most simple of dish; mac 'n' cheese, Jasper helped her both prepare and cook it. The whole time, Jasper could feel her concern for something, but he didn't know what. Once Renesmee had reluctantly eating her dinner, and gone to bask in the adoration of the other Cullen family members, Alice took Jasper's hand and lead him to their room. Words didn't escape her lips, they would not, until she felt that they truly where alone.

As soon as they entered their own room, Alice rested the side of her head against his chest, once his arms wrapped around her, only then did she feel at ease.

"Jasper..." Alice whispered. "I saw something terrible..."

Jasper gently moved her towards the bed, sat down beside her, not letting go of her. "Another vision?"

Alice nodded her head. "But, this was different..." Alice explained. "I didn't just see... I was..."

"You could feel?" Jasper asked, yet he knew the answer. He was always in tune with Alice's emotions. For a few seconds, while she was in the kitchen and he was not, he detected a rush of emotions he knew did not belong to Alice or Renesmee.

"Yes..." Alice admitted. From Jasper, she had no secrets.

Alice remained silent, in Jasper's arms. She wished to enjoy the trust and love they both shared, before telling the others. If she told the others. They would probably deem it nothing, if it only happened once. Some time during their embrace, Jasper lay back on the bed, moving Alice beside him. Her head still resting on his chest. When Alice closed her eyes, she always believed the closest she got to sleep, was when Jasper held her like this in his arms. Her mind would wander to thoughts she hoped were a vision.

Always in her thoughts, did she see herself and Jasper completely alone, sometimes alone in the gardens surrounding the Cullen house, or renewing their wedding vows. Once she even imagined him taking her to Texas, to show all the places he used to go. Sure, it was most likely drastically different from when Jasper called Texas home, but she wanted nothing more to see it through his eyes.

"Jasper... why do you think my vision was different?" Alice asked, after what could have been hours or even a few minutes.

"Maybe the person wants you to know, but doesn't want you to know exactly who they are," Jasper suggested. That's what Jasper always did, when she asked him to explain something he didn't have the answer too, say something that she most likely wanted to hear. "Doesn't change anything. If these visions are permanent, or just a one time thing. You're still you."

Alice smiled, looking up at his face. "You always know what to say to make me feel better," Alice said, happily. Alice then thought for a moment, unsure whether she actually did feel better, or Jasper was controlling her emotions, to make her feel calmer. "Wait, you're not making me feel calm are you?" Alice said, casting an accusing glance.

"No!" Jasper said, right away. "You know I would never force you to feel anything." Jasper was of course telling the truth. He loved Alice too much, to inflict any emotion on her, that she didn't feel of her own accord.

Alice accepted that, and rested her head back on his chest. There was no reason for her to doubt his words. Alice told him all about the vision, about her feeling like she was chasing someone, the person's scream, even the desire to drain all of their blood. When Alice finished speaking, Jasper didn't respond. He just stared at the ceiling, trying to imagine everything she had told him. Adding mental images to the emotions he had sensed, while she was in the kitchen.

Alice was the first to break the silence between them. "Do you think that vision has something to do with the letter Carlisle was sent, from the Volturi?"

"I wouldn't put it past them," Jasper replied, voicing his thoughts. "The Volturi can be hypocrites, by allowing something with in their own coven, that they burn any other vampire outside it for. Maybe what your seeing, is exactly what they want to talk to us about."

Alice lifted her head, so she could look Jasper in the eyes, her hand still on his chest. It made her happy that he hadn't dismissed the vision as 'nothing to worry about', but actually agreed with her that there had to be another reason behind it. Suddenly, her whole body tensed, as another vision took over her mind.

It was just like before, except she was in a room she knew, the Volturi throne room in Volterra. She looked down at a human, with blood dripping from it's neck. She wanted more if it's blood, but she didn't want to fail this time. The temptation was starting to take over, when she was pulled away from this person unknown to Alice.

Once the vision was gone, again she gasped for air, but Jasper had sat up his arms still wrapped around her. He held her tight, knowing by how her emotions changed so drastically, it was another of those visions. Alice looked into Jasper's golden eyes, his look of concern told her that he knew that what she saw was definitely to do with what they were talking about.


	3. Making A Choice

**A/N**: A new chapter! At first, I wasn't going to finish this one the way I did, but I liked the outcome, so I kept it. I hope you like it too.

Two shout outs, one to MusicTwilightLove and one to TeddyBee thanks for reading and reviewing my little story. You're both so awesome.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Making A Choice**

* * *

><p>Bella wanted to say goodbye to Alice and Jasper before leaving, but she figured that they wanted to be alone for now. She was actually jealous of them. They had been married for so long, and they seemed so perfect for each other. Renesmee was refusing to come home, so Edward had to pick her up and carry her. Along their walk back to their cottage, Bella couldn't help wondering where it all went wrong.<p>

When they were dating, they were happy. At the wedding, everything was perfect. On their honeymoon, they were almost happy. During the pregnancy, their relationship was strained, until Edward could hear Renesmee's thoughts. Once Bella became a vampire, they were happy, for a few months.

A pattern began to form in Bella's head, when she realised that Edward only truly cared for her when she was vulnerable. But, her love for Edward had remained strong, up until the last couple of weeks. Once she had allowed him to read her mind, Bella started to realise that the mystery of her mind had gone, and his true feelings surfaced. Edward only loved Bella, when she was a fragile mystery. Now all she was to him, was his wife and the mother of his child. Renesmee had run ahead, because she wanted to return to her room to read some books.

"Edward... do you remember the first time we were alone in the meadow?" Bella asked, glancing up at her husband.

"I remember. I remember every moment we have ever shared with one another," Edward replied. He couldn't look her in the eyes, because if he did, he wouldn't see the Bella he fell for.

Bella doubted that was true. If he did, then their marriage wouldn't be going the way it was. It never occurred to her, that she was selfish and wanted the whole world to revolve around her, and that Edward was sick of her behaviour. In turn, Bella was sick of his stalkerish ways. The selfish side in her, made her wish that she had chosen Jacob now. Not because she wanted to be with him, but because he was marrying Leah. If she couldn't be with him, she didn't want anyone else to either.

* * *

><p>Rosalie looked over into Emmett's eyes, feeling nothing but love for him. Everything about him was complete perfection, in her eyes. In a moment of self hate, she would wonder what a great guy like him was doing with a girl like her. Her fingers traced his cheek, as he looked into her golden eyes.<p>

"Rosalie, Emmett, the night before, could you both stay with Bella and Edward, in case Renesmee needs anything?" Esme asked.

The whole time, Esme and Carlisle had been discussing how they could ensure everyone's safety, and every possible scenario that could happen from the Volturi's arrival.

"Count me out," Rosalie said, flatly. She stood up, her golden hair tumbling down her back. "The whole time they were dating, it was 'Bella this, Bella that. Oh, look Bella's going to die, let's save her!' Then when we left Forks, I thought just once it wouldn't all be about Bella. But it was. Then they got married. Then it was all 'Bella's going to die again, she's pregnant!' Even now, it's all about Bella! I'm tired of it. So what ever you're doing, you can count me 100% out!" Rosalie turned away and walked across the living room. "Come on, Emmett, we have more important things to do."

"Sorry, but my angel calls the shots," Emmett said, to Carlisle and Esme apologetically.

Emmett followed Rosalie into the garage, only when they stopped right next to his jeep, did he wonder where they were actually going. Rosalie climbed into the passenger seat, and fastened her seat belts. She didn't really need them, but it was just in case they were pulled over by police. Emmett climbed into the driver's seat.

"Where to, my angel?" Emmett asked, as he fastened his seat belt.

"Anywhere, just not here," Rosalie replied.

Emmett drove the car out of the garage. He didn't speak until they were driving through Forks, stopping at a red light near a diner that Chief Swann was known to go to.

"Why didn't you want to help? I'm sure they'd do the same thing for us," Emmett asked, glancing over at Rosalie.

Rosalie was looking out the window, watching an elderly couple walking with what appeared to be their granddaughter. She felt a twinge of jealousy. "Name one thing, that Bella and Edward have done for us, since she came into our lives," Rosalie challenged.

Emmett tried to think of something, anything. His forehead creased, as he metaphorically clutched at straws to find something to prove Rosalie wrong. But, he couldn't do it, because there wasn't anything.

"I told you," Rosalie said, noticing that he couldn't find a single thing.

The couple drove around in silence for over an hour. There was many places they could go, but none really that they wanted to go. Forks really was an empty little town, in comparison to some of the other places they had lived. Emmett stopped at the bottom of the road, that lead to the Cullen house. He looked up the road, then back at Rosalie.

"So, do you wanna go home?" Emmett asked, as he looked into her golden eyes which were slowly turning black.

Rosalie shook her head. "No. I'm tired of everything being about them. Just once, I want it to be about us. Like it was when we were first married."

"We could keep driving, see where it takes us," Emmett suggested. He held out his hand, which she took with her own.

"Let's do it. Where ever we end up, all we need is each other," Rosalie said, nodding her head.

Emmett turned the key in the ignition, steered the car down the road. What they were doing may have been reckless, but both of them had to focus on what was really important; an endless fight they'll never win, or each other. They chose each other.


	4. Concerned For Them

**A/N**: First of all, new story name! There is a reason behind it. I was telling my friends about my story, who aren't fans of Twilight, they know of it, just not anything about it. Well, as I was telling them about the plot, they seemed interested by it, so I told them the name. They thought that 'Day Break' was the name of one of the books. It got really confusing with the whole 'Breaking Dawn' 'Day Break' kind of thing. So, I decided, that Puzzle Pieces would be better, because in a way, they are kinda like a jigzaw puzzle, like they're all different, but they fit together as a family. If some peices are missing, the jigzaw is imcomplete. Well, seemed like a good metaphor, so voila! Puzzle Pieces it is. :D

More shout outs to SodaCat17 and MusicTwilightLove, thanks so much. I adore you both. I'm sorry if you've reviewed, and I haven't given a shout out to you. I'm having difficulty getting to reviews of my story right now. So, if you have, I'll be sure to give a shout out to you in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading my little story, and enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**Concerned For Them**

* * *

><p>When Rosalie and Emmett failed to return by sunrise, Esme was beside herself with worry. She hadn't left the living room since they had left last night. Every sound, even the sound of insects fluttering past the house made her jump to her feet, expecting Rosalie and Emmett. There was the sound of someone walking down the stairs, it was a long shot, but she hoped that they had climbed a tree to get to their room last night. But, her golden eyes fell on her husband, as he walked into the living room.<p>

"Still not returned?" Carlisle asked, noticing her agitation.

"No," Esme replied, shaking her head. "No sign of them."

Sadness claimed his chiseled features. "If they don't return by the time I come home, we will all go looking for them," Carlisle promised.

"I will wait for them, here," Esme said. Esme took a deep breath, it wasn't required, but to her it felt like she was exhaling some of her worry. "Could you wait here, while I make your prop lunch?"

"Of course," Carlisle said, with a smile.

Esme walked up the stairs to the kitchen, with all sorts of horrific scenarios playing through her mind, of what could have happened to her adoptive son and adoptive daughter. For one horrible moment, she thought that the Volturi came in the night and killed them both. A moment of relief came to her, when she saw Jasper and Alice in the kitchen. At least two of her adoptive children were alive and well.

Alice had her bottom perched on the counter, while Jasper stood in front of her with his arms around her. He whispered loving words in her ears, while she giggled playfully. They were like a couple of teenagers.

"Are you making Carlisle's lunch time prop?" Alice asked, looking over Jasper's shoulder.

"Yes, I am," Esme replied. She smiled, because she was over joyed to see her children happy. "Don't let me disturb you. Act like I'm not here."

Even though it was just a prop, Esme had to go all out, and make it look like a proper lunch. According to the print outs she'd gotten a few years ago from the internet, she had to make a healthy sandwich, a yogurt or some kind of fruit dessert, and fruit juice. After making the lunch prop, Esme put it in a brown paper bag, then returned to Carlisle in the living room. Only when they were in the garage, beside his Mercedes, did Esme present the lunch to her husband.

"Have a good day at work, Dear," Esme said, before sharing a tender kiss with him.

"Try not to worry too much," Carlisle replied.

Esme forced a smile as he got into the car, because they both knew that she would worry more than any normal person would. She loved her children, with all her heart. Esme waved to Carlisle, as he pulled out of the garage. Even after he was gone, she did not leave the garage. Only when Alice called her name, did Esme break her gaze from the garage door.

"Esme? Should I clean the kitchen? Bella and Edward are taking Renesmee to see Charlie today, so we won't have to cook anything," Alice said, casting her adoptive mother a glance of concern.

"I will help you," Esme said, turning to look at her adoptive daughter. "Give me something to focus on, until Carlisle comes back." Esme realised that Alice may have foreseen if Rosalie and Emmett would have returned or not. As they walked into the living room, Esme asked, "Have you seen them?"

"No, but, I have seen me, you, Jasper and Carlisle leaving to find them," Alice replied. That vision, had taken control of her mind the moment Rosalie and Emmett decided to leave. Knowing that it would only upset Esme, Alice had kept it to herself until now.

* * *

><p>In a small hotel in Seattle, neither were sure what the name was because it was very late and dark out when they arrived, Rosalie turned to Emmett on the bed and smiled. The few hours they shared alone, she cherished. It felt almost like an eternity since she had time to just have a proper conversation with Emmett, before Bella seemed to monopolise all her time. Rosalie traced her finger down Emmett's marble like skin, to her it felt so soft.<p>

"Rose..." Emmett whispered.

"Don't say it," Rosalie said, already knowing what he was going to say.

Rosalie didn't need mind reading powers like Edward, or emotion controlling powers like Jasper, or even foresight like Alice, to know that Emmett would want to go back home. Emmett may be an easy going carefree guy, but he was a home-bird. He loved having all of their family around them, even playfully teasing them. The guilt claimed both her heart and her mind. During their impulse, she hadn't considered that. She had thought of her own selfishness over everyone else's. She was no better than Bella.

"Just, listen Rose," Emmett continued. "I'm not suggesting going home. I like having this time with you. I'm just thinking, that maybe we should phone them or something. Esme will be worried like crazy, so just a message to tell her we're not dead would be considerate, to put her mind at rest."

Rosalie actually laughed, because she felt silly for thinking that she was selfish. "Of course, we will. I have my phone with me. I'll call home in a few hours, when you go fuel up the jeep," Rosalie promised.

Rosalie kept true to her word. That very afternoon, after they had pulled into the petrol station, Rosalie got out of the jeep, to phone home while Emmett fueled up the jeep. The phone number she knew by memory, she had learned all important ones. Her first thought was to phone Carlisle at work, but that wouldn't be a good idea, because he was most likely with a patient. It wasn't Esme or Alice or even Jasper that answered, it was the answering machine. Carlisle had done the recording.

"Hello, you've reached the Cullen residence. I'm sorry, but no one is available to answer your call. Please leave a message and your number and we'll return the call."

"It's me, Rose. Everything's fine, Emmett's fine too. Sorry about leaving like that. But, we had to go. It's nothing any of you have done. We just need some time to be together. We're in Seattle right now, but we're not staying for long," Rosalie said. She paused for a moment, as a moment of doubt washed over her. "Well, good bye, and sorry for leaving when the Volturi are on their way."

Rosalie hung up the phone, and returned it to her pocket. Emmett was already back in the jeep, when Rosalie returned. After Rosalie fastened her seatbelt, Emmett held her hand.

"Did you call them?" Emmett asked.

"It was the answer machine, but I'm sure they'll get it," Rosalie replied.


	5. Unheard Message

**A/N**: I noticed while reading this story, just to remind myself of what happened, that I had repeatedly spelt Carlisle wrong, spelling it at Carlilse. I've fixed that now, and it is now spelt correctly. I've made sure to memorized the correct spelling, but in future if I get it wrong, call me on it.

In this chapter, I had two versions written, of a scene where Esme gets some information about Rosalie and Emmett. At first, it was going to be Carlisle, but I felt too many of my own personal opinions of him were in that version. But, if you want to read the version where it's Carlisle, feel free to PM me. It would be great to get some messages, because that won't leave a great scene lost in one of my notebooks forever. Be warned though, it is a rough draft, with most likely spelling errors and typos.

Another scene that never made it, was one where Renesmee, Bella and Edward visit Charlie. This one, I don't have as an option to be read, I never got past the first sentence. It would have been nice to write, because Charlie is so underrated. But, I just couldn't write it. Maybe in the future, Charlie will make an appearance, but sadly not now.

A shout out to SodaCat17, MusicTwilightLove and Just4Me, just knowing that you like my story and want to let know that you do makes me happy.

Thanks to everyone that's read this, and not reviewed, that you took the time to click on my story and read it makes me happy too.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**Unheard Message**

* * *

><p>In the Cullen house, the light on the answer machine went unnoticed. Esme was too entombed in worry, to check, she had been pacing on the porch for the last hour. Alice was polishing her Porsche, while telling Jasper some of her more crazier visions. Jasper was attaching a walkie-talkie to the cellphone holder. But, much to Alice's chagrin, Renesmee was there, which once again foiled one of her visions. It bothered her greatly that she couldn't foresee Renesmee's future. Renesmee noticed the light flashing, so she took the tape out, with intentions of giving it to Esme. Carlisle was just driving up the driveway when Renesmee found Esme. The hybrid child didn't know that the tape was supposed to stay in the machine.<p>

Carlisle didn't get out the car, he just rolled down the window instead. "Have they returned?" he called to Esme on the porch.

Esme shook her head. "No sign of them. I've been waiting here all afternoon."

Jasper came out of the garage with a walkie-talkie. "Alice and I are going to help look. I've programmed some walkie-talkies to stay on the same frequency. It should last, but if we get too far away, the connection would break," Jasper said. "Better than having to phone each other. Less time dialing, more time looking."

Carlisle took the walkie-talkie from him. "That sounds like a good idea to me. Have you decided on where we should start?"

"Alice foresaw us going to Tacoma," Jasper replied.

"I decided that you and I should start in Seattle," Esme contributed.

Alice came out of the garage. "We've got just over twenty four hours before the Volturi arrive," Alice told them.

"That should be more than enough time to find them," Carlisle said, not only trying to convince the others but himself too.

With minimal preparation, the four of them left in search of Rosalie and Emmett. Renesmee ran out on to the porch, hoping to give them the tape in time, but she saw that both cars were already halfway down the driveway. Instead, the little girl returned the tape to the answer machine. Instead of helping the search, Bella and Edward stayed at the Cullen House, to await the Volturi.

The whole way to through Forks, Esme looked out of the window, wondering where they could be. Surely, Rosalie would have left a note, Esme thought.

"We'll find them in time," Carlisle said, in an attempt to comfort his wife.

"What if something has happened to them?" Esme asked, with thoughts of them torn apart flowing through her mind.

* * *

><p>Their search through the emerald city almost seemed like a wild goose chase. Esme hoped in her heart of hearts that her adoptive children were here somewhere. Their first thought was to check any woodland like parks, in case Rosalie and Emmett had needed to hunt. But, all they found were dog parks. Carlisle parked the car, so they could look at some maps.<p>

"You don't think they could have checked into a hotel, do you?" Carlisle said, voicing a thought floating around in his mind.

"They could have, if it was raining. At the speed Emmett drives at, that would be dangerous," Esme replied.

"There was a small hotel that we passed almost an hour ago," Carlisle mentioned.

"We could go in there, if we ask them, they may tell us if they have seen Rosalie and Emmett," Esme said, while returning the maps to the glove compartment.

Carlisle drove the car to where he thought the hotel was, but he took a wrong turn. They had to stop and ask for directions. When they parked outside the hotel, and came up with a believable lie, (That Rosalie was Esme's sister, and she was supposed to meet her there,) Esme got out of the car, making sure to take her purse with her. Esme held the door open for an elderly woman, while the woman's granddaughter parked their car. Out of politeness, Esme waited while the elderly woman checked in, before she approached the desk herself. Before she engaged the woman in conversation, Esme looked at her name badge; Maris.

"How can I help you?" Maris asked, while pushing her glasses further up her nose.

"I was supposed to meet my sister after she checked out, I have waited for almost an hour," Esme lied. "Has Rosalie Hale checked out yet?"

Maris looked through the book. "I don't see any Rosalie Hales," Maris replied. Her expression softened, when she noticed Esme's crestfallen expression. "What does she look like? Sometimes we get couples checking in under different names, to add some spice to their marriage."

Remembering that she carried photos of her adoptive children and grandchild with her in her purse, Esme took out a photo of Rosalie and Emmett, they were stood on the porch, Emmett had his arms around her.

"Oh, you mean Mrs McCarty!" Maris said, as soon as she laid eyes on the photo. "Her and her husband checked out at 7 o'clock this morning."

Esme thanked Maris for her help, before returning to Carlisle, where she told him that they had checked in under Emmett's former surname. Esme contacted Alice and Jasper through the walkie-talkie, telling them what happened, and to meet them at the space needle as soon as possible.

For an hour Esme and Carlisle remained silent, holding each other's hand, as they watched the sun setting, in their car parked out side the space needle. Carlisle gently stroked her hand with his thumb, thinking of the day they were first married. Esme looked at him, her one true soulmate, she man she loved from the moment she met him, when she was just a child. Their moment alone, was disturbed by Alice's voice through the walkie-talkie.

"Esme? Carlisle? Are you there?"

Carlisle pressed the button, and replied, "Yes, Alice, we're here. Where are you?"

"I had a vision. It was to do with the answering machine back home. I saw Esme pressing the button to hear the message, then my vision went dark," Alice said. She sounded worried. "I don't know what it means... either my subconscious doesn't want me to see it, or Renesmee is involved."

"We'll drive back and check," Esme promised. "Both of you come home. We'll think of some other way of finding them. It's not fair to leave Bella and Edward to face the Volturi alone."

"We'll be there as soon as we can, there's one place I want to check first," Jasper said.

* * *

><p>With almost an hour of driving, the black Mercedes drove up the driveway. Carlisle was a much more careful driver, than his adoptive children. It would entomb him in guilt, if he hit someone, knowing that he would most likely have to treat that person at the hospital. Esme had taken the time, to warn Edward in advance, by thinking the reason for their early return, with hopes that he would hear her. Edward was stood on the porch waiting for them. Esme climbed out, to talk to her adoptive son, while Carlisle parked the car in the garage.<p>

"There was a message on the answering machine," Edward told Esme. "Nessie tried to tell you, but you were already halfway down the driveway."

"Of course... that's why Alice's vision went dark. She can not foresee Nessie," Esme said, with realisation.


	6. Lost In Visions

**A/N**: First of all, I've gotten totally into this story, and there are so many things that I want to add, so I'm going to leave the Volturi arrival hanging for a while. There might be a whole lot more characters coming into it, not just the Cullens.

At first, this story was going to be 8 chapters max, but I just don't want to end so soon. I've been having so much fun with writing little scenes that pop into my head in a notebook, and end up using them for this chapter.

If the first scene seems a lot like the deleted scene in Twilight, where Carlisle and Esme kiss, that was intentional. I added it as a tribute to how awesome that scene was.

Two shouts outs this time, MusicTwilightLove and Just4Me, thanks for reviewing and reading!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**Lost In Visions**

* * *

><p>Esme walked down the hallway, followed by Carlisle. For a moment, she allowed her mind to wander on thoughts of all of her children. The red light was still flashing on the machine, until Esme pressed play. Carlisle stood beside Esme, listening to the message. He put his arm around her.<p>

"They ran away to be together," Esme muttered, once the message had ended.

"It won't end well," Carlisle said, as they walked down the hall together. "We never stopped them from being together."

Carlisle chuckled as Esme playfully pushed him against the wall. "Carlisle, I'm sure they've gone away for some alone time," Esme said, as her hands came to rest on his chest. "They will return more in love than before."

He rubbed his nose against hers, his hands caressing her cheek, as he whispered, "You old romantic." Carlisle planted a tender kiss on her lips.

Esme couldn't help giggling as she lead him into the living room. Carlisle brought the good out in her, gave her something to live for. He gave her a life, and the large family they always wanted. Bella couldn't help casting a jealous glance in their direction. She knew that what she had with Edward, would never be the same as what Carlisle and Esme had.

"Esme..." Carlisle began. But, he didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying, because they heard someone seriously distressed outside the house.

Esme, Carlisle and Bella ran outside, to find Edward trying to restrain Alice, who was screaming and trying to hit Jasper. Jasper was too busy trying to put his arms around her, to trigger his emotion thing, but he had promised he never would use it on her. Judging by the way her arms thrashed through the air, she was fighting a foe they couldn't see.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked, as he run forward to help Edward.

"I don't know. Just as we pulled into the drive way, she went tense, like she was having a vision, but it wasn't like before," Jasper explained. "I put my hand on her shoulder, but she started screaming." Jasper caught Alice off guard, and picked her up fireman style. "I'll take her to our room..."

Alice still thrashed and kicked, but Jasper endured it. He knew she wasn't doing it intentionally, he knew that she didn't mean to harm him.

* * *

><p>As her whole body tensed, Alice could no longer see the trees either side of the roads, nor the driveway ahead. It was replaced with a long dark dungeon. Jasper's voice was replaced with the sounds of foot steps echoing down a hallway at the end of a dungeon. The echo was different. It wasn't like the sound of stone, it was more a 'step-klink, step-klink.' Someone grabbed hold of her, she screamed at their touch. She tried to fight them off, but they wouldn't let go.<p>

"Shh..." said the voice of a boy, that seemed to calm her down.

"Where am I?" she asked. Her voice didn't sound right, it was a octave deeper than her voice should be. Once she had gotten over the shock of her voice sounding different, she heard water crashing against something.

"I can't tell you," the boy replied. She heard him pacing, she tried turning around to look at him, but she was restrained some how.

As she tried to move her arms, she discovered that there was very strong metal like wire used as rope to tie her to something, most likely a pillar or a metal girder.

"Alec... please... just let me go. If they catch me, I won't tell them who released me," she pleaded. She felt someone place their hands on her shoulders.

"I can't... they would know it was me," Alec replied. Her vision started to blur. "I'm sorry..." Everything faded, her sight, her hearing, even her sense of touch. She could no longer feel his hands on her shoulders.

...

The darkness around her faded away, the sight before her was a small dimly lit place. Her eyesight cast down at her feet. She wasn't wearing any shoes. There was one grey sock on her left foot. On her right ankle was a ankle chain, but it didn't have any charms on it. She noticed that her throat was burning with thirst. How long had it been since they had allowed her some blood? She noticed someone stood in front of her. All she saw was their black shoes. By the shape of their feet, and the style of the shoe - Mary-Janes, she could tell that they were female.

"So, you've come round have you?" said the child like voice of Jane.

Fear actually flowed through her, as she was reminded of the last jolt of pain gift Jane had given her. "Y-yes..." she muttered.

"I told you not to speak," Jane said, with a tone of sadistic pleasure in her voice. "Do I need to remind you..."

"No... please!" she begged.

"Pain!" Jane said, as the pain engulfed her.

She screamed with pain again. She wanted to die, she wanted to scream, she wanted release from the cruel life that was forced upon her. The life she never wanted. If only she had been one of the poor unfortunate people that had died. The pain was snuffed out, like a candle, along with her other senses. All that remained were her thoughts, and she had so few of them. Most dominant was the thought of the boy she considered a friend, even though he didn't share that feeling.

...

Many hours of darkness enveloped her, like a tomb. Then she saw it. The well kept meadow, protected by the trees that surrounded it. The soft gentle sound of a nearby river drew her attention to the house coming into view. It was stunning. More beautiful than the castles she once dreamed about. The soft white paint work looked like it glistened. On the porch sat a man with blonde curly hair, his undivided attention was focused on the book in his hands. Opposite him was a petite woman, very dainty, drawing something in a sketchpad.

There was a jolt of electricity in the air, noticed by none. As she looked down at the sketchpad, she realised, she was Alice once more.

* * *

><p>It was late that night, no one noticed a man walk up the driveway, as swiftly as the wind that brushed across the grass in the meadow. Just as quickly as he set a scroll down on the porch, he was gone. No one would have known it was there had Esme not decided to go for a walk through the garden at sunrise. As soon as she saw the scroll, Esme picked it up, deciding not to go for that walk this morning. Evening would be more romantic, Carlisle could walk with her, they could watch the sunset as they sat by the river.<p>

At the top of the stairs, out of habit, Esme looked in Emmett and Rosalie's room. But, when she saw the room untouched since they left, her heart sank, She missed them both terribly. Esme closed the door behind her, as she left. Esme looked in Alice and Jasper's room, Alice was still in no state to respond. Jasper remained at Alice's side, holding her hand. He looked up at Esme, his eyes were black, but he wouldn't leave Alice's side, not even to go for a hunt. Esme understood, she would do the same, if it were Carlisle.

"How is she doing?" Esme asked, her voice soft full of concern.

"Every so often, she squirms as if restrained. An hour ago, she started screaming. I'm surprised you didn't hear her," Jasper replied.

"I did. I was going to come check on her," Esme replied. "You should go for a hunt soon."

"Not until I know Alice is ok," Jasper insisted.

Esme left on her way, to Carlisle's study. Carlisle was going through some medical journals at his desk. He looked up at her, a smile claimed his lips, as he ran his fingers through his golden hair.

"Is it morning already?" Carlisle asked, as he set the papers down on the desk.

Esme nodded. "I found this on the porch," Esme said, as she walked across the room. "I'm assuming that it's for you."

Carlisle unrolled the scroll, finding only one sentence written in elegant handwriting.

_'Our arrival will be postponed.'_

Below it was the Volturi crest. Carlisle looked up at Esme, both of them had a feeling that the Volturi postponing and Alice's current state weren't coincidences.


	7. A Welcome Visitor

**A/N**: First of all, there has been a little time jump in this one. It does get mentioned how long, but in case it's unclear, there's been a two week time jump.

For this chapter, I took a leaf out of Setphenie Meyer's book, so to speak, and decided to write in the moment. So, hopefully this is more descriptive, and not too skimmed written. Well, enjoy!

Thanks to MusicTwilightLove and Just4Me, thanks for reviewing! :D

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**A Welcome Visitor**

* * *

><p>Reading book after book of Edwardian interior design, to give her inspiration for her next restoration project, Esme sat at the dining room table. The photos that usually remained in her purse were spread out in front of her, where she could look at them. Once of Edward pushing Bella and Renesmee on a tree swing, there was a lovely fall foliage around them. The next was of Alice and Jasper slow dancing in a glistening winter scene, with snow falling gracefully on them. Next was the photo of Rosalie and Emmett, sat on the porch, Emmett had his arm around Rosalie, it had been photoshopped to look like a sunny day. Last was a recently taken photo, in spring's first breath, of Carlisle and Esme in the center of their meadow like garden, looking lovingly into each other's eyes.<p>

A knock on the door distracted her from her reading. Esme set her open book on one of the few empty spaces on the table. There was the sound of the grandfather clock ticking, as she walked down the hallway. Upon opening the door, Esme was greeted by the smiling face of Tanya, who was holding a vase with a ribbon bow tied around it. Esme was quiet surprised to see her, since she wasn't expecting any guests.

"Tanya! What do I owe the pleasure?" Esme asked, as Tanya forced the vase into her hands.

"Bella told me it was just you, Alice and Jasper here alone," Tanya replied, as Esme stepped aside to allow her to enter. "I left the very second she mentioned Alice's state."

"That is very kind of you," Esme replied, as Tanya walked into the hallway.

"What is family for, if not to be there for each other in their time of need?" Tanya asked, rhetorically. Tanya ran her fingers through her strawberry blonde hair. "I made that vase myself," Tanya said, as a clear subject change.

"I had no idea you liked pottery," Esme said, looking at the beautiful intricate vase, admiring the flowers painted on it.

"Since I am the last Denali spinster, I have taken it up as a hobby," Tanya replied, proudly.

Already thinking of what flowers she will put in it, Esme lead Tanya into the living room. Deciding not to return to her reading, Esme set the vase down on a end table near the sofa. A lamp was on this table, but during her last visit, Renesmee had gotten overexcited, smashing it accidently. Tanya sat down on the sofa, while Esme got some decorative stones and faux bird of paradise flowers out of the cupboard. Esme thought the colouring of the flowers would compliment the colours of the vase.

"Where is Carlisle anyway?" Tanya asked, as Esme trimmed the stems of the flowers.

"At a medical conference," Esme replied, as she put the flowers into the vase. After pouring the decorative pebbles in, she made sure they didn't make any of the flowers crooked. "With Alice in the state she is, he offered to stay, but I wouldn't hear of it. This conference is important for his career."

"Understandable. Carlisle is a great doctor, it would be wrong for him not to go," Tanya said, while rummaging through her purse for a hand mirror, to check if her hair hadn't fallen out of the bun she had tied it in. "You fell lucky with Carlisle, he is very handsome."

Esme laughed with Tanya. "I always thought so, even from when I met him in adolescence," Esme said, happily. "May I offer you some blood? Jasper won't leave Alice's side. I had to bring back as many flasks of deer blood as I could."

Tanya looked into Esme's black eyes. "I'll accept. You should drink some too. How long has it been since you have gone for a hunt?" Tanya said, concerned.

"Two days ago," Esme said, as she walked into the kitchen.

Esme collected a blue glass from the shelf, placing it on the counter. There were six flasks in the fridge, there wasn't any food in there, not since Bella, Edward and Renesmee had left one week ago. Esme poured some blood into the glass, filling the glass almost to the rim. She gave the glass to Tanya, as soon as Esme returned to the living room. Esme sat down on the sofa beside Tanya.

"When was the last time you hunted for yourself?" Tanya asked, before draining the cup of blood.

"The night before Carlisle left. We went hunting together," Esme admitted.

"Why didn't you get a glass for yourself?" Tanya asked, looking at Esme's empty hands.

"I'm not thirsty," Esme lied, glancing away from Tanya.

"Your eyes say different," Tanya replied, holding her hand mirror in front of Esme's face, so Esme could see her own black eyes.

After nearly an hour of nagging, Tanya managed to talk Esme into drinking a cup of blood. The black of her eyes became golden once more.

"Things have been very busy lately," Tanya said, as she thumbed through a magazine that was on the coffee table. "It was good to see Rosalie and Emmett though."

Esme looked at her with complete surprise, since they hadn't heard a word from Rosalie or Emmett since that answerphone message nearly two weeks ago. "You've seen them?" Esme asked, failing to hide her surprise.

"Yes. They turned up a couple of days before Bella and Edward. Didn't stay long though. Mentioned something about about needing time for themselves, and that they were on their way home," Tanya replied.

Esme couldn't believe her ears. If that as indeed true, then they would be here by now. If it had taken Tanya a week to walk here, then surely by car, the journey wouldn't take this much time. Her ears strained for any sound, foot steps, even sounds from Emmett's jeep, anything at all. All that met her ears, was the sounds of the grandfather clock - _tick-tock tick-tock_, and Tanya turning pages in the magazine. If she really strained her ears, she could hear the tone of Jasper's voice, he must be talking to Alice again. Every so often, he would talk to her, in case she could hear him. Deciding that it was best not to tell Tanya, Esme decided to let it pass.

"I should take some blood to Jasper," Esme said, standing up.

Tanya just nodded to acknowledge her. Esme walked into the kitchen, stopping to look out the window. She was sure she had seen someone in their garden, but was just a bird. For the third time today, Esme removed a flask of blood from the fridge. It was best to take a whole flask, since it had been days since Jasper had drunk any blood. On her way up the stairs, Esme was sure she heard a car on it's way up the driveway, but she convinced herself that it was just a figment of her imagination.

"Jasper," Esme said, as she knocked on the door.

"I'm not hungry, Esme," Jasper replied.

"You haven't had any blood in two weeks," Esme reminded.

"Alright, come in," Jasper replied.

Esme opened the door, holding out the flask of blood. Jasper took the flask, and twisted the lid off. He smelled the blood first.

"This isn't human blood is it?" Jasper asked, because he was unable to tell if it was animal or not.

"No. Deer blood," Esme replied. "How is she?"

"Still the same," Jasper said, before draining the flask of blood.


	8. Guilt All Around

**A/N**: I apologise for the huge delay with updating, I had a case of writer's block with this story. I'm over it for now, and have lots of ideas.

I have one question for you; Do you want Edward, Bella and Renesmee to come back from Denali or do you want them to stay there?

Shout outs to MusicTwilighLove and Just4Me, for reviewing! Thank you! :D

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

**Guilt All Around**

* * *

><p>The loneliness had gotten too much for Esme, so she had decided - with Tanya's encouragement - to take a drive into Forks, to do some shopping. The only car that didn't draw too much attention, was Edward's silver volvo. She knew that he wouldn't mind, so there was no need to phone him to ask permission. There was very little in Forks, being such a small town, that she could buy, but that didn't take the enjoyment out of it for her.<p>

With out the hustle bustle of the big city, Esme felt quite at home, walking down the street, looking in shop windows. Esme noticed a woman having trouble with her baby. The woman had three shopping bags in one hand, and was trying to steer a push chair with the other, the baby was bawling it's eyes out wanting attention. Esme couldn't help thinking about her own child, and what he would have looked like when he grew up. Whenever she saw a baby, she couldn't help wondering if she could have a child with Carlilse, what it would look like.

As she looked at the window display of an antique store, Esme imagined the child having his chiseled good looks, with her own kind good nature. Of course it was all a fantasy, but she couldn't get it out of her mind.

* * *

><p>Not far from Forks, sat in the jeep, Emmett and Rosalie held hands. Neither one had spoken since they left Denali a week ago. Rosalie brushed her golden hair out of her face, with her other hand.<p>

"Emmett... I don't know if I want to go back yet," Rosalie confessed. Emmett was surprised that she spoke, since she hadn't said a word to him in what felt like such a long time. "Before, my life wasn't perfect, but it was mine. I felt bad for Edward being alone, and I admit, I was happy for him to find someone. But now, I feel like a stranger in my own life."

"We can't ask Bella and Edward to stay away, just because they have a child, Rose," Emmett said, trying to make her see sense. He had assumed that was her problem, that Bella and Edward got to have a child, and they didn't get one of their own.

"You think that's what this is about?" Rosalie accused. She knew she was right on the mark. "It's not about Renesmee. It's the fact that for the past two years, everything has been about Bella. We are constantly expected to be at Bella's beck and call. Renesmee is starting to behave the same. We are not a family anymore. We are Bella, Edward, Renesmee and surplus. Us being the surplus."

Emmett took a deep breath. "What do you want to do?"

"We'll go back," Rosalie decided. "But, when they return from Denali, I'm going to leave again."

Emmett was hurt emotionally by her words. "I don't want to leave. It's been killing me worrying about everyone, since we left. Rose, you know I love you, I do, but I'm not going to leave everyone behind again."

Rosalie looked into his golden eyes, in that moment, she realised that she had lost her husband to the curse on their family, that Bella brought with her, the day she came into their lives. In that moment, Rosalie fell silent again. There was nothing left for her to say to him. Emmett turned the key in the ignition, letting go of her hand, to turn the handbrake off. Whether Rosalie wanted it or not, Emmett was going home. He had stayed away far too long.

As they drove up the drive way, the welcome sight of home made Emmett smile. He wanted to apologise to Rosalie, for what he said, but he didn't regret telling her how he felt. He tried to talk to her, but she opened the door and climbed out, as he slowed down the jeep near the house.

Rosalie was angry that Emmett didn't back her up, so much so, that she didn't want to speak to him right now. She needed time to cool off. Maybe talk with Esme and Alice like they used to, even go for a walk up the mountain.

"Esme? Carlisle?" Rosalie called, as she opened the front door. There was no sign of anyone down stairs, save for clinking noises in the kitchen. "Alice? Jasper?" Rosalie said, as she walked into the kitchen.

Rosalie was quite taken back, to see Tanya cleaning the kitchen. "Oh, you're back!" Tanya said, pulling Rosalie into a hug - Rosalie was glad that Tanya had just taken the rubber gloves off. "Esme will be so happy. She's been a little down lately."

"Um... what are you doing here? Where is everyone else?" Rosalie asked, a frown claiming her features.

"Well, I couldn't stay away, once I heard about Alice," Tanya said, as she picked up the mop bucket to refill it in the sink.

"What about Alice?" Rosalie cut across.

"Don't you know?" Tanya asked. Rosalie's puzzled expression answered her question. "Alice is been in a coma of sorts, since just after you left. Oh, and to answer your other question; Jasper won't leave Alice's side, Carlisle's at a medical convention, and Esme's in town. I convinced her to go out, because being cooped up in this place worrying isn't doing her any good."

Rosalie was going to say something, but she heard the delighted sound of Esme's voice. She walked back into the living room, to see Esme hugging Emmett. Esme held out her other arm, when she noticed Rosalie enter. Of course, Rosalie hugged her.

"You're both back! I've been so worried about you," Esme said, more happier than she's been in weeks.

* * *

><p>Rosalie wanted to tell Esme the real reason they had left, but she couldn't do it while Alice was in her current state. With some serious arm twisting - and practically dragging Jasper out of his own room, Rosalie had convinced him to go out on a hunt with her. As they walked through the forests, Jasper couldn't help feeling guilty for leaving Alice alone.<p>

"Alice will be fine. Esme promised she would call if anything happened," Rosalie reassured.

"It's not that," Jasper informed her. "I couldn't live with myself, if she woke up and I wasn't there by her side. I promised her over and over, hoping she would hear me, that I would be there by her side when she woke up."

"Jasper, Alice would want you to hunt. It would hurt her more, knowing that you starved yourself, than breaking one promise," Rosalie said. Rosalie knew she was right, Alice would want him to put his own needs first. Jasper knew it too.

He let it slide, because the burning in his throat was almost unbearable. Jasper glanced at Rosalie, now noticing her emotions shifting from guilt, to doubt, to determination. It was giving him a headache, just standing near her.

"Is something wrong?" Jasper asked, sounding concerned.

"Yes. I've got a lot on my mind," Rosalie replied. "I think I'm losing Emmett."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jasper asked.

As they continued on their hunt for deer, Rosalie told him about the conversation with Emmett in the jeep. Jasper nodded, only showing the correct response to certain parts. The more she talked, the more certain her emotions were, the less Jasper's head hurt.


	9. Father's Advice

**A/N**: There isn't much I can say, because I'd probably end up spoiler alerting everything in this chapter. I am completely happy with the result, though.

Thanks to MusicTwilighLove and Just4Me for reviewing! I just noticed, that MTL, you've reviewed every single chapter, both here and Twilight Wiki, thanks so much for that! :D

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

**Father's Advice**

* * *

><p>Having Jasper to confide in really helped, he was a good listener. Much better than they gave him credit for. Jasper waited until the walk back down the mountain, after their hunt, until he spoke again.<p>

"Rosalie, don't leave because of something so small," Jasper said, as he took control of her emotions making her feel more rational.

Even with the more rational emotions, Rosalie had still made up her mind. "But, Jasper, I can't live with them anymore. I would have thought, you of all people would back me up on this."

Jasper knew exactly what she was getting at. Bella's eighteenth birthday party, when he gave into his instincts. The blame for having to move on so soon was thrust upon him, for something that wasn't his fault. Ideally, he wouldn't have given into the urges to drain her blood temporarily. Jasper thought about it all the way home, he did understand what Rosalie was saying, but he didn't think it was right for her to just leave like that.

As soon as Jasper and Rosalie walked through the door, Esme greeted them both with a smile and some good news. "Carlilse has come home!" Esme said, happily. In her own mind, things were going well, because her family was coming together again, almost all of them under the same roof.

Jasper realised that Carlisle would listen to him, if he turned to him for help. Being considerate, Jasper decided he would wait, before talking with Carlisle, since he just got home not long ago. Carlisle walked into the living room, from the kitchen, his eyes were as black as coal. He held a cup of blood in his hand, as he talked with Tanya. Carlisle smiled, as his gaze fell on Rosalie.

"I'm glad you found your way back," Carlisle said, letting go of the worry he had felt over her sudden departure. Jasper could feel his worry loosening, but the knot was still very tight, when Carlisle thought of Alice. Guilt had enveloped his worry, because there was nothing he could do to help her.

Jasper decided to let them talk, he walked up the stairs in silence. It wasn't until he had reached the first floor, when he realised Carlisle had followed him. Carlisle followed Jasper into his room, Carlisle was saddened to see that Alice's condition hadn't changed since he left a few days ago. Jasper returned to his place by Alice's side, enveloping her hand with both of his.

"Is there anything you can do for her?" Jasper said, his voice full of concern.

"No," Carlisle admitted. It was a heavy weight on his heart, but he couldn't lie. "If there was something, I would have done it by now."

Carlisle was about to leave the room, when Jasper spoke to him. "Carlisle, if someone swore you to secrecy, but you knew it would hurt a lot of people if you kept it to yourself, would you still keep it a secret?"

"That depends on what kind of secret it was," Carlisle replied. He thought about it for a few seconds, considering whether Jasper was trying to tell him something important or not. "However, if by telling helps that person by only telling those that can be trusted, that could be acceptable."

Jasper took a deep breath. "Rosalie confided in me the reason she left with Emmett," Jasper admitted.

Carlisle remained silent, while Jasper told him about the conversation with Rosalie. Jasper felt bad about betraying Rosalie's trust, but he knew that it would hurt everyone more, if she left with out saying anything. He was sure that Rosalie would forgive him eventually.

* * *

><p>Avoiding Emmett, Rosalie sat on the front porch. All she could think about, was all her happy memories with him. To Rosalie, it felt like the biggest mistake they made, was coming to Forks in the first place. Rosalie looked at the thin delicate watch around her wrist, it was almost midnight. Carlisle walked out onto the porch, leaning on the rail. Rosalie glanced up at him to acknowledge him, her gaze returned to the grass on their well kept lawn.<p>

Rosalie assumed that Jasper had told Carlisle, because Carlisle usually spent his nights in his library reading medical journals, not standing on the porch. "You don't have to say anything, I know that you most likely know. Nothing remains secret around here."

"Jasper did confide in me, because he was concerned about you," Carlisle confessed.

"This isn't a sudden irrational decision," Rosalie informed him. "I have thought of nothing else, since the Volturi left."

"Why didn't Edward tell us sooner?" Carlisle asked. He tried to remember if Edward had mentioned it, but nothing sprang to mind.

"Because, he's been so wrapped up with Bella, now that he can read her mind, that he doesn't care about any of us anymore," Rosalie said, bluntly.

Even Carlisle had noticed this was the case, he just didn't want to see Edward, his son, go back to the way he used to be; alone and depressed. "What made you change your mind? You stood by Bella all the way through the pregnancy, even argued us down, when we thought it would be best to abort."

"When we are almost killed by the Volturi because of her existence. I started to think, that if Bella gets to have her happy ever after, with a husband that loves her and a daughter, then why can't any of us?" Rosalie admitted.

"You know why, Rosalie. Vampire women are unable to have children, it is a cruel fate we must all live with," Carlisle said. "It is the price of immortality." Now that he heard Rosalie say it, he remembered that from time to time, he had wondered how life could have been, if Esme was able to have biological children. "Rosalie, leaving because of something we can't change is irrational."

"But, I can change it. I've talked to Tanya and she has agreed, if Emmett won't back me up on it, then I will go back to Denali with her," Rosalie said, standing up. "Carlisle, I don't resent you for changing me. I know you did what you thought was right, and it helped me meet so many people that I hope can stay in my eternal life. I can't pretend I'm happy anymore. There's been a hole in my heart for seventy three years, and I just can't live with it anymore."

Rosalie walked away from the house, to clear her mind. Carlisle didn't follow her. He understood her reasoning, even respected her more for being honest with him, rather than keeping quiet, letting it effect everyone. Carlisle just wished that it were possible for her to get what her heart longed for.

* * *

><p>Jasper looked at Alice's pixie like face, hoping that she would awake from this coma, he missed everything about her. He missed the way her lips curved into a smile as she talked. How no matter how low the mood was in any room, to him, just by entering Alice would be like a beacon of happiness and joy. Even how she always had faith in him, never blaming him for his past failures.<p>

Suddenly, he felt Alice's hand squeezing his own, briefly, only for a second. "Alice!" Jasper said, his voice filled with more joy than he'd ever known. "Alice... I'm here. Come back to me.."

Her eye lids fluttered. As her they opened, her coal black eyes met the gaze of his topaz gold ones.


	10. Family Conflict

**A/N**: So, here it is, a chapter update. Again, if I said anything, it'd major spoiler. All I can say, is this explains everything, sort of. There are two bits that conflict, and look confusing. It'll make sense as it goes on.

This story does seem to get longer and longer though. I always think 'ok, two more chapters', then I get ideas that'll last at least three chapters, for it all to actually happen in.

Thank you to MusicTwilightLove and wolfie3678 for reviewing this little story of mine!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

**Family Conflict**

* * *

><p>As smile claimed Alice's lips, she knew this was real, not a trick of her mind. Jasper had no part in her visions, a side from the one where she approached the house, to see herself and Jasper on the front porch. Jasper smiled back at her. All his worries were put to rest, now that she had awoken.<p>

"Jasper..." Alice whispered. Alice couldn't force out the rest of what she wanted to say, the words seemed to get caught in her throat.

"Don't push yourself," Jasper told her, his voice full of concern.

Alice had seen something, that didn't make sense to her in her time of vision coma, even know she couldn't make sense of it. "Jasper, my vision..." Alice said, still straining to find her voice.

"Wait... let me get everyone else," Jasper said.

Alice's grip tightened on his hand. "Jasper... wait..." Alice said. "Stay with me."

"I will," Jasper said, almost euphoric with happiness now that she was awake. "I'll just tell everyone, then we can all know about your vision."

Alice's grip loosened. As much as she would love for him to stay with her, to have those precious moments alone, she didn't want to force him into staying with her. She wanted the rest of the family to know, to tell them what she had seen. As soon as Jasper had left the room, Alice's whole body tensed.

Alice could see beautiful meadow outside their home, it was early spring, the flowers were starting to bloom. There was Rosalie pushing a little girl on a swing dangling from one of the branches, with a smile so beautiful, her golden eyes seemed so full of happiness. The little girl looked no older than six years old, her crystal blue eyes seemed to light up at the sight before her.

"Auntie Alice! Come on the swing with me!" the little girl called, beckoning her to the little girl. There was a doll resting on the girl's lap, the doll had long raven black hair, to match the girl's own hair.

The vision faded away, leaving Alice very confused.

* * *

><p>Rosalie walked through the woods near the Cullen house, she thought about her idea to adopt a human baby. But, she knew Emmett wouldn't go for it. It was risky too, especially when the child grew up, and scrapped it's knee, that could trigger a frenzy for the nearest member of the Cullen family.<p>

"But, the baby would be like my own," Rosalie whispered into the night. "A baby I chose. A baby I loved."

Emmett had been following her for the last ten minutes, he was surprised by the idea of her wanting to have a baby. But, he wasn't surprised at all. Rosalie was often vocal about her desire to have a baby.

"You want a baby?" Emmett asked, his voice full of surprise.

Rosalie froze, spinning around on the spot. She glared, until she realised who he was. Her expression softened. "Are you really surprised?"

"Well, yeah. You can't get pregnant," Emmett replied. "If you could, we'd probably have ten of the little tykes running around."

"I'm not trying to get pregnant," Rosalie informed him. Rosalie tossed her golden hair over her shoulder. "I want to adopt a human baby. Are you with me or against me?"

"Would you still do it, even if I refused?" Emmett enquired. Rosalie nodded her head. "Then, hell yeah I'm in!" Emmett swept her off her feet, and twirled her around.

Holding Emmett's hand, as she continued her walk through the woods, Rosalie was happy that she had his support. Maybe she just might get that 'happily ever after...' after all. It would break her heart, when the child passed of old age, but she had anything up to ninety years plus until that happened. Rosalie could almost imagine the child; a dainty little blue eyed blonde girl, or maybe even a little red head with freckles, or even a brunette with dimples. All she knew, is that she wanted to adopt a baby.

Tanya waited for them on the porch, she could tell my Rosalie's smile, that their talk had gone well. "So, are you expecting?" Tanya asked. Rosalie had already told her all about her plans to adopt.

"We are," Rosalie confirmed, smiling.

"It's a happy night all around," Tanya said, happily. "Alice is awake."

* * *

><p>True to his word, Jasper gathered everyone, in his and Alice's room. Carlisle had even called Bella and Edward on the phone, setting it to speaker phone. Alice sat on the bed, the quilt still over her legs, feeling concerned for her latest vision. All golden eyes were on her, waiting to hear what had kept her in her coma like state. Jasper handed her a cup of blood, as he sat beside her.<p>

"I'm sorry we couldn't be there to see you," Bella said, her voice sounded genuine with concern.

"Yeah, right. You'd make it all about you," Rosalie said, under her breath. But, everyone in the room (and on the phone), had heard her.

Apparently, Bella and Edward had the phone on speaker phone also, because Carmen spoke up. "Now, now, Rosalie, we are all family."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Where were they, when Jasper was starving himself of blood? Where were they, when Esme was here all alone?" Rosalie asked. "They ran away, to draw the attention on themselves once again."

"Be fair, Rose, we left after you did with out giving us any warning," Edward defended.

"I left, because I couldn't stand it any more. I had a good reason. If I had have known the family would crumble the way it did, I never would have left," Rosalie countered. "You left, because everyone was too preoccupied to care about you."

"Will you all give it a rest!" Esme shouted, cutting through the atmosphere like a knife through butter. Everyone looked at her, surprised. They had never known Esme to shout, ever. "Does it matter who left? We are a family, and we should act as such. Turning on one another won't help anything." Esme remained silent for a few moments, to calm down before she spoke again.

"Esme is right," Carlisle said, as he put his arm around his wife's shoulders. "We shouldn't fight. We should rejoice, that Alice has awoken." Carlisle looked to Alice. "Now, you were going to tell us what you saw."

Alice nodded her head, with a grateful smile. Alice told them all about her visions, of what she saw, describing all the places she had seen. "But, the strange thing was, I wasn't myself. I was a girl, that seemed to either trust or know Alec very well. I think he also shared that trust. Sometimes, he would use his power on her, to sedate her."

"The Volturi are sending a girl to us?" Edward said, skeptically. "That is very unlike them."

"Never underestimate the Volturi," Eleazar told him. "The Volturi are always at least five steps ahead. What Alice saw may not come to be for weeks, months, even years. While we were all happy about their departure before, they may have began formulating this plan then."


	11. Arguing On The Porch

**A/N**: I did have something else planned for this chapter, but I thought that first I should focus on the Cullen's reactions to Rosalie's plans to adopt. I hope you like this chapter as much as I do.

Thank you to MusicTwilightLove for reviewing. :D Also, thank you to everyone that has read this, it's good to know that there are those out there that enjoy this story.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Elven<strong>

**Arguing On The Porch**

* * *

><p>The Cullen house returned to normal, or as normal as it could get for a house full of vampires. News had soon spread through the house of Rosalie's plans to adopt a baby. Alice was both relieved that her vision of the little girl made sense, and ecstatic with happiness for her sister. Most of the family was happy for her, save one. Bella and Edward weren't informed, because the phone line was down in Denali.<p>

"A human child... don't you think that's risky?" Jasper asked, knowing that he would find it difficult to resist the smell of blood.

"Don't worry, Jasper," Alice said, touching his arm affectionately, "You won't hurt the child."

"Hey, bro, that's my future kid you're talking about," Emmett said, resting his arm across Rosalie's shoulders.

Rosalie laughed, at Emmett's comment. She was truly happy that he backed her up on this. Even though she really wanted a baby of her own, she knew she couldn't take care of it without him.

"I guess one of us could always turn the kid, when she's an adult or something," Jasper said, almost on the verge of laughing himself. It made him happy, when he didn't have to use his pathokinesis on those around him.

"You can keep your venom away from my future child, Jasper Witlock. I promise you, that I can be a very frightening enemy," Rosalie said, only half joking.

Even though she had no idea if she would get a child, or whether it was even born yet, Rosalie was already starting to feel protective over it. Everyone was aware that Alice had seen a child, but she didn't share with them the relation of the child to them, nor what it would look like.

After giving Jasper a stern look, Rosalie walked into the kitchen, thinking about her future child. The sound of laughter flowed through the air from the living room, Jasper, Alice and Emmett had taken it as a joke. It hadn't quite sunk in, that she would be a mother soon. Esme smiled at her, looking up from the recipe book open on the counter.

"You look like an expecting mother," Esme told her, as she turned the page in the book. "Excited to meet the newborn baby, but frightened that you'll be unable to take care of it."

"Thank you, Esme," Rosalie said, as her lips curved into a smile, "I can hardly believe it myself."

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Esme asked, as she walked around the kitchen collecting utensils and various different food items.

"Dorothy for a girl, Arthur for a boy," Rosalie said, letting her mind wander to the names she always wanted to give her children.

"Such lovely names," Esme said, with a smile.

"Esme, there was something important I wanted to ask you," Rosalie said, glancing around to see if Carlisle was in the room also - alas, he was not. "I've already talked this through with Alice, and I want you to be the god mother of the baby, and Carlisle as the baby's godfather."

If Esme was capable of producing tears, she would have cried there and then. Esme wrapped her arms around Rosalie. "Of course I will..." Esme said, her voice cracking with pure joy, "I'm sure Carlisle will be as thrilled as I am."

"What's that?" Carlisle asked, as he walked into the kitchen. "Whatever it is, it has certainly lightened the mood in the living room."

"I've asked Esme to be my baby's godmother, and I want you to be the godfather," Rosalie said, as Esme released her.

"I would be honored," Carlisle said at once. He had no need to think it through.

Carlisle had always respected the wishes of his family, accepting their decisions without judgement. He knew this was important to Rosalie, and something that he had carried the guilt of denying her for these past seventy odd years.

* * *

><p>There it was, the approval that Rosalie secretly wanted, all the Cullens approved. Well, the ones who's opinion she cared for. Her immortality was no longer a cruel twist of fate, now that there was hope for the baby she wanted. Almost a week since they had all accepted her decision, Tanya and Rosalie sat on the porch looking up at the moon, talking of their future. Alice had gone inside, to get a catalogue to help Rosalie pick out some baby clothes.<p>

"I don't think I could have completely gone through with it, if Emmett hadn't have backed me up," Rosalie confessed, as her fingers traced across the stitching on a baby grow that Esme had made for the baby. "I know I said I would anyway..."

"I understand what you mean," Tanya said, with a smile. She leaned back, to rest her back against the railing. "Having your husband to support you, is better than raising a child alone."

A star flashed across the night sky, catching Rosalie's gaze. "Look, a shooting star."

"I wish for something to fill the void," Tanya said, looking up at the star. "What do you wish for?"

"Nothing. Now, I have nothing at all to wish for. I have a loving husband, and any day I could get the baby I always wanted," Rosalie replied, looking away from the star.

Alice ran out of the front door, with the catalogue in hand. "Are they here?" Alice asked, with a big enthusiastic smile. "I just saw them arriving."

"Who?" Tanya and Rosalie said, in unison.

There was no need for an answer, as summoned by magic, the sound of a car could be heard making it's towards the drive way. By the sound of the air whipping against it, it was doing over a hundred miles an hour. The car came to a stop near the house, Bella emerged from the passenger seat. The look on her face said she was outraged about something.

"Bella, get back in the car," said Edward, from the driver's seat. "We'll talk about this in the morning, when you've had time to think about it."

"No, Edward, I'm going to talk about it right now," Bella said, slamming the door shut.

Renesmee looked out of the window, from the back seats. She had no idea what was going on, or why they had to leave so rashly.

"Bella! How are..." Tanya began, but Bella completely ignored her as she walked up onto the porch.

"You're going to adopt a human baby?" Bella accused Rosalie, anger seeping into her voice like venom.

Rosalie rose to her full height. Her golden eyes stared right into Bella's own amber coloured eyes. "Yes, what of it?" Rosalie replied, curtly.

"Rose, how could you be so selfish? You know that Renesmee has problems around humans," Bella shouted. Her body was actually trembling she was that angry.

"Me? Selfish?" Rosalie said, before letting out a laugh. "That's rich. It's alright for you to have a baby, but no one else. I don't need or want your approval." Rosalie folded her arms across her chest.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bella asked, focusing on the comment Rosalie made about her own daughter.

"As long as you get what you want, that's all that matters. Because, everyone has to be in the Bella Bubble, worshipping at your feet," Rosalie countered. Rosalie could see that Bella was having difficulty arguing against that accusation. "For your information; you're the only one selfish enough to make a big thing about it. Everyone else is happy for me. If you don't like it, then get back in that car, and leave."

All of the Cullens were now out on the porch, they had heard the commotion, and came out to stop it. Jasper instantly released calming emotions, through his pathokinesis, to defuse the growing atmosphere. Esme stood inbetween both Bella and Rosalie, to stop them from squaring up to each other.

"Both of you... calm down!" Esme said, spreading out her arms. "Don't say things you don't mean!"

"But, I do mean it," Rosalie said. "I mean every word." Rosalie looked over Esme's shoulder, to glare at Bella.

"Edward, take Bella back to the cottage," Carlisle instructed, trying to prevent harm from coming to his wife. He was not telepathic like Edward, or even gifted with foresight like Alice, but even he could see that this would lead towards a proper fight.

"Get off me!" Bella snapped, as Edward grabbed her arm. Bella pulled it out Edward's grasp. "So, you're going to bring a helpless baby into this family, knowing how dangerous it is?"

"Oh, and you're the expert on babies are you?" Rosalie asked, not breaking her glare. Rosalie actually laughed pretty hard, at Bella's nod. "You're not even a proper mother. You're only one by name, and technically since you gave birth to a baby. You've never changed a single diaper in your life, or given Renesmee a bottle. All you do is flaunt her around like some trophy child. When you've actually taken care of a baby, then you can stand here preaching to me about what I can or can not do."

That was Rosalie's final word on the matter. She walked away from the porch, skirting around the house on her way to the river. Emmett and Alice ran after her, only Alice glanced back at Bella.


	12. Odd Cullen Out

**A/N**: I'm not sure what to say really, because I could say a lot and spoil the whole chapter. I'll keep it short and sweet for now; hope you enjoy reading, and I hope to update this again soon, if college will let me have some free time.

Thank you to MusicTwilightLove, Valeee Swan, and deathnoteuser07 for reviewing! :D

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

**Odd Cullen Out**

* * *

><p>Filled with anger, Rosalie ran through the woods, hating Bella. After tonight, Rosalie knew exactly how she truly felt, it was pure and complete hate. It felt like her venom was boiling in her throat. Long gone was the day, when Rosalie would have the upper hand. It would be simpler, when Bella was human, because Rosalie would only have to rip her to shreds, and claim she gave into her urges unintensionally.<p>

Rosalie stopped in her tracks. _"No! You can't think like that!" _Rosalie told herself, _"Rose, just take a minute to calm down. There's nothing you can do about it. Bella is a vampire, even if she wasn't, you still wouldn't kill her over the baby. You want this baby, that is all that matters. You, Emmett and the baby." _

Rosalie climbed the nearest tree, sitting on the highest branch, looking down at Forks. Forks was her home now. She felt more at home here, than she ever had during all their travelling. Rosalie looked down at the ground bellow, when she heard someone calling her name.

"Rose!" Emmett shouted. He was starting to worry now that they had lost her scent. He knelt at the tree, where her scent ended, touching the bark. "Alice, do you see her anywhere?"

Alice closed her eyes, allowing thoughts of Rosalie to fill her mind. There was a vision of Rosalie, crouching on the highest branch that Emmett was stood by, Rosalie was watching them leave.

"Yes, I see her," Alice said, not allowing her gaze to drift up the tree. "But, I'm guessing that she wants some time to herself, to calm down."

"Alright," Emmett said, admitting defeat. "Just because we're going back, doesn't mean that I agree with what Bella said. I think she was completely out of order."

"Right, and I agree with you of course," Alice said, nodding her head in agreement.

Emmett and Alice remained silent, all the way back to the Cullen house. Most of the lights were off, except for the ones in the dining room. Both of them knew what that meant. They were late for a family meeting.

* * *

><p>Jasper stood, with his back against the wall, already wondering how they could come to a solution to what had happened. He didn't need to have foresight or read minds to know, that neither Rosalie or Bella would give in. The only solution that he saw, was one of them leaving the family for good.<p>

Carlisle sat at the head of the table, looking at Esme sat opposite him. Her face was full of concern, for all her children. The idea was a good one, when Rosalie had proposed it to them, but now Esme wasn't so sure. It had caused this rift among the family.

Alice and Emmett sat opposite each other - Alice sat beside Tanya. Renesmee sat down next to Emmett, her young face full of worry. She offered Emmett her hand, which Emmett took with his own. Renesmee showed him an image of them driving away in Emmett's truck, it was the mental picture she had created in her mind, when she was told that Rosalie and Emmett had left.

"No, that's not going to happen again," Emmett promised, as he let go of her hand.

Bella stood near the window, her arms folded across her chest. At that moment of time, she decided that Rosalie was just jealous of her, so Rosalie must be acting out to mimic what Bella had. But, then she started to think, that maybe all of this was just the family closing ranks on her. After all, Bella was a fairly new member, they would most likely turn on her than Rosalie.

"We should discuss Rosalie's decision," Carlisle decided, breaking the silence that hung in the air.

"I know that I don't live here, and won't have to deal with what happens, with the actual raising of the child," Tanya said, gesturing with her hands as she spoke, "but, when Rose came to me and told me her plans, I thought it was a great idea. I don't know her as well as the rest of you do, but sometimes, it's not hard to guess what she's both wanted and needed all these years."

"I have noticed it," Esme said, nodding her head in agreement. "There have been the slight glances, when we've passed someone pushing a baby in a stroller. Or, when there has been a child crying for their mother to pick them up, it is like Rosalie has an air of anticipation around her, like she just wants to pick the child up and comfort it."

"You're right Esme," Jasper confirmed. "I can sense it, like a dormant emotion. The need to mother, to have her own child."

Edward scanned everyone's thoughts, aside from Bella's, each one of them thought the same thing. All of them were on Rosalie's side, even Renesmee. He looked at his own daughter frowning. "You agree that it is right for Rosalie to adopt a human baby?" Edward asked, his tone was filled with more surprise than he would have liked.

"Yes," Renesmee confirmed. "I think it would be good for Auntie Rose to adopt, it would make her and Uncle Emmett very happy. I don't like it when Auntie Rose is sad."

Bella broke her gaze from the window, to look at her daughter. She couldn't believe her own ears. Even her daughter disagreed with her. "You do know, that the baby will be human?" Bella asked. Renesmee nodded her head. "You won't be able to bite them or anything like that."

"I know," Renesmee said, looking her mother in the eyes. "It will be like when I go to see Grandpa, but the baby will be really small. I'll be very careful with it, I promise."

Rosalie walked into the room, staring only at Bella. Everyone except Jasper looked from Rosalie to Bella, expecting a round two. Jasper knew that Rosalie was much calmer, than she had been when she left. Rosalie walked around the table, and stopped so she was facing Bella.

"I'm not going to apologise for what I said," Bella informed her, her arms were still folded across her chest.

"Neither am I. I told you; I don't need or want your approval," Rosalie reminded. "I'm only here to set the record straight. Whether you are here or not, I'm adopting this baby. So, you can sulk like a bratty little child, or you could just get over it."

Rosalie turned around, and walked out of the room, not giving anyone a second glance. Edward looked at Emmett, he was listening to Emmett's thoughts the whole time.

"Emmett, could you tell Bella what you just thought?" Edward requested. As much as he disliked to disagree with his wife, he too believed that it was right for Rosalie to adopt.

"Alright, I got nothing to hide," Emmett said. He stood up, brushing the hair on the back of his head awkwardly with his hand. "Bella, when you got this idea in your head, that it was wrong... did you think for a second how having this kid would make me and Rose feel?"

Bella shook her head. "No, I didn't," Bella admitted. She unfolded her arms, letting them fall to her side. "I thought about Nessie. How she got close to Jake, then he just left and never came back. That really upset her. I thought of how sad she would be, if she accidently killed the baby while playing with it, or when it died of old age."

"Well, let me tell you how it's been since Rose told us all what she wanted," Emmett said, not surprised by her answer. "I've seen a whole different side to her. Even I'm looking forward to being a dad. I never much thought about it before, but now that I've gotten used to the idea, that there's going to be a baby in the house, that's going to be mine and Rose's I'm excited." A smile claimed his lips. "You got your family, now just let someone else have theirs."

Bella's gaze wandered to Alice. "Alice, what do you see in my future?" Bella asked.

Alice shook her head. "I'm not going to tell you. You'll have to decide this one for yourself."

"Please, just tell me, and I'll just go with it," Bella asked. Her gaze started to wander towards Edward.

"No, Bella, I'm not going to tell you either, because Alice is right," Edward said, looking her in the eyes.

Bella sighed. "Of course I want you both to be happy, but I'm worried. Look what happened, just because the Volturi thought Nessie was an immortal child. What are they going to do, if they see this baby?"

"I think I have a solution to that," Carlisle cut in. "They will never know about the child. Aro can not penetrate your shield, right?" Bella nodded her head. "Then, you use your shield to cover all of us. When Aro asks to read our minds, he will see nothing."

"And if you don't do it, you're a selfish bitch," Rosalie shouted from the other room.

"Yes, I'll do that. Since you all have risked your lives numerous times to protect me, it's only right, that I do the same for you," Bella agreed.

"Oh my god, did she just think of someone other than herself? Wonders will never cease," Rosalie shouted, with a slight tone of fake surprise.

The meeting disbanded. Everyone going their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Emmett joined Rosalie on the couch, he wrapped his arms around her, her head resting on his chest. Rosalie loved those moments they had together, it reminded her of that night they had spent alone in the hotel room. How they could have that time together, to just talk.<p>

"I'm going to miss this," Rosalie whisper, as she closed her eyes.

"You know there's always room for you, in my arms," Emmett said, with a playful look in his eyes.

"No they're not!" Rosalie informed him. "I want the full motherhood experience. I want to be completely stressed over the baby, and argue with you that you never pull your weight with taking care of it. I want you to not get up for mid-night feeds. I want to get depressed, because the only living thing I have to talk to is the baby."

"So, you want me to be the kind of father that would rather go out hunting, than spend time with you and the baby?" Emmett asked. Rosalie nodded. "Hey, who knows, I might even get a job and spend most of the evening working," Emmett added, jokingly.


	13. Baby Preparations

**A/N**: Just lately, I haven't known what to say in my author's notes, so I'm going to try something a little different. I'm going to answer the reviews for the last chapter right here! Ok, here goes...

**MusicTwilightLove**: I know right? Rosalie is going to be a good mother to either Dorothy or Arthur, and her baby is going to have a nice normal name, and be a sweet adorable child.

**Just4Me**: You're reviewing again! Yay! :D I totally agree with you, they should just go to the north pole, and throw her into a glazier or something. It might just be impossible for Bella not to be selfish. It's in her nature. She's selfish to everyone, including her own parents.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

**Baby Preparations**

* * *

><p>It was so easy for the house to be covered in more than enough baby things, and no one esle to complain, because almost all of the Cullen women was collecting things that the baby might need. Esme had took it upon herself to baby proof the house, by putting in plug socket caps, even latches on cupboards. Alice was anxiously looking forward to going shopping for baby clothes, but the stores didn't open for another two hours.<p>

Alice and Tanya had promised to go shopping in Port Angeles with Rosalie, because Rosalie wanted to go to a book store to get some books on pregnancy and childcare. Bella was reluctantly going to, since Edward had requested that she try to get involved with their preparations, maybe build bridges with Rosalie again.

"I'll get some books on pregnancy, to give me some idea of how I should behave," Rosalie said, as she put the list of books she'd gotten from the internet in her purse.

"That seems pointless to me, since you don't even look pregnant," Bella said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

Rosalie grabbed a sofa cushion, and stuffed it up her blouse. With some patting, and rearranging of the cushion, she fashioned a pretty convincing looking baby bump. "Happy now?" Rosalie snapped.

"That looks really good, actually," Tanya said, giving the 'baby bump' a gentle tap.

"It's just temporary, until Carlisle makes the prosthetics baby bump, like the ones they use in movies, to make actresses look pregnant," Rosalie replied, with a smile.

"When you get approval from the social worker, we just have to have a baby shower," Alice said, enthusiastically. Alice was already planning the shower in her head, because she had always wanted to throw one.

"That would be perfect!" Rosalie agreed, as she put on her purse.

"That would be ridiculous," Bella said, out loud. She had gotten into the habit of voicing her thoughts because Edward couldn't read them most of the time. "Throwing a baby shower, when you're not even pregnant."

"Then don't come," Rosalie said, glaring at her. "In fact, Bella, if you do come to it, I'll punch you in the face." Rosalie turned, so her back was to Bella. "Does this top make me look pregnant?"

Both Tanya and Alice looked at her, scrutinising her appearance. Even turning away to whisper comments to each other. Tanya glanced over her shoulder at Rosalie, as Alice suggested other tops. The both turned around.

"We've decided, no. You could look more pregnant. I suggest one of those lose fitting around the stomach ones," Alice concluded.

"I'll just go change then, meet me in the car," Rosalie said, already running towards the stairs.

* * *

><p>Emmett was on the porch, leaning on the rails, thinking about how soon it could be that he is a father. He could already imagine himself playing with a boy in the garden, teaching him to throw a football. Or sat right here on the porch, having a tea party with a little girl. Then he got the idea of having more, he knew Rosalie wouldn't mind.<p>

"Hey," Rosalie said, as she stepped out onto the porch.

Emmett felt like his insides had dropped, when he looked at her. She had padded out her stomach, to look like she was pregnant. He stared at the bump, not sure what what exactly to see.

"It's just a cushion," Rosalie said, taking his hand and placing it on the bump. "I have to let people think I'm pregnant, and why can't I get enjoy the perks of pregnancy?"

"Um... yeah... of course, Babe..." Emmett said, choking on his own words.

Rosalie kissed him on the cheek, before she ran off to the garage to meet the others. Emmett stood there, frozen with the fear that had now hit him, watching Rosalie's car drive away. Now it all started to see far too real. It was ok for him, when they were just talking about it. But, now that Rosalie was trying to act pregnant, all the moments he'd imagined faded away. He wouldn't be able to do most of them, with out accidently killing the child.

"Was that the girls leaving?" Esme asked, breaking his moment of silence.

"Um... yeah," Emmett said, as he composed himself.

"Ready to go into town, to get the crib?" Esme asked, as she locked the door behind her.

Emmett nodded his head.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for everyone to get into the spirit of things, even Bella tried to enjoy the day out. Rosalie loved the attention she was getting, when some women would stop her in the street, and ask if she knew what the gender the baby was going to be. Rosalie would smile and say, "I want it to be a surprise."<p>

Bella tried to draw attention on herself, by reminding them of what almost happened to her, last time she was in Port Angeles, but everyone ignored her. It was a fun day out, and no one wanted her to ruin it. Alice was already carrying four shopping bags, since they didn't know what the baby was going to be, she just got both boys and girls baby clothes.

"Do you think this will have some good books?" Rosalie asked, as she stopped outside a book store.

"Probably," Tanya replied, looking in the window.

Rosalie opened the door, ignoring the the bell that rang. Tanya walked in after her, to see if there was any pottery books, to give her inspiration for her next vase. Rosalie checked every book in the pregnancy & childcare shelves, but despite all of them being very factual, they weren't exactly what she was looking for. None of them had any information on how a pregnant woman should act around others.

"Excuse me," Rosalie said, addressing the girl that was adding books to the next shelf.

"Yes, Miss?" asked the red haired college student.

"Do you have any books on how a pregnant woman should act?" Rosalie asked, making sure to brush a loose strand of hair out of her face.

"Oh, you mean like healthy diets, and what foods to avoid?" the girl asked, frowning. "There's a shelf full of them, right there." The girl pointed at the shelf that Rosalie was just looking at.

Rosalie glanced at them. "Oh, no, not like those. They are all very informative, but not quite what I was looking for. I want something, that has information on how a pregnant woman should behave. Like, what she should actually do. Like, when and how long she should rest for."

"Um... I think we have some stories that have pregnant characters over in the adult fiction section..." the girl said, deciding that Rosalie was a crazy person.

"Oh, thank you! I didn't look there," Rosalie replied with a smile.

Rosalie walked over to the adult fiction section, making sure to check every shelf, for any sign of pregnant characters. The redhead wasn't the only person to doubt Rosalie's sanity, by the time she left the store with a bag full of books - only 2 of them about child care, all the staff in the store thought she was not the brightest crayon in the box.

"Did you find any?" Alice asked, even though she already knew that Rosalie had.

"I think so," Rosalie said, nodding her head.

"Well, I found a baby store, and got some dresses for the baby, when it's a little older," Alice said, opening the bag. "If it is a girl, of course."

"Don't you already know what it's going to be?" Rosalie asked, as she reached into the bag and pulled out a cute little pink dress with a flower embroidered on the chest pocket.

"Well, I had a vision, but I don't want to influence your decision. It will be completely up to you, if you choose Dorothy or Arthur," Alice said, with a slight look of mischief in her eyes. A part of Alice longed to tell her, to let her know of the child she had seen.

"Ok, fine. But, when I do decide, you have to tell me if I picked what you saw, right?" Rosalie asked. Alice nodded her head.

Tanya held the other short sleeve of the dress. "I'm sorry to cut in, but this dress is adorable!"

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourselves?" Bella asked, even though she had to admit the dress was very cute. "You haven't even been approved. What if the person decides that you can't have the baby, then what?"

"Can't you just be happy for me?" Rosalie asked, with a blank expression. "I was there for you, when you needed me. Why can't you just think of someone other than yourself?" Rosalie turned away from Bella, as if the last two seconds hadn't happened. "Isn't it though?" Rosalie said, happily, holding up the dress. "Thank you so much, Alice. Dorothy will look beautiful in it. But, we really do need to get a few things, in case I choose Arthur."

"That's the next stop," Alice said, enthusiastically.

Alice lead the way to the store she had seen, that had a lot of boys clothing. Both Rosalie and Tanya had already started talking about toys, since they past a toy store. Bella walked behind them, with her hands in her jacket pocket. It seemed like she had decided that she didn't want to be involved with the facade, that could lead to complete disappointment.


	14. Little Cotton Socks

**A/N**: I thought I should show a little more of Emmett in this one, to show how he's dealing with the idea of adopting. Because, well all know that Rosalie is extremely happy with the idea.

I have a question for you, the readers; Which Cullen couple (JasperxAlice or EsmexCarlisle), would you like to see get a happy ever after next?

I ask this, because I do plan a sequel, where seeing how happy that Rosalie and Emmett are, that couple decides to have their happy ever after too.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

**Little Cotton Socks**

* * *

><p>Even during the drive into town, the sight of Rosalie with her stomach padded was still on Emmett's mind. But, he couldn't help picking up a bear stuffed toy, that a little girl had dropped. He tapped her gently on the shoulder - lucky for him, the little girl was wearing a very warm coat.<p>

"Excuse me," he said, holding out the bear. "You dropped this."

The little girl turned around, and smiled. "Thank you, Sir!" The little girl had freckles across her cheeks, and blue eyes. "Teddy is my bested friend."

"You make sure to look after Teddy," Emmett said, ruffling her loose ginger curls.

The little girl laughed. "My name is Tammy, what's yours?"

"Emmett," Emmett replied, smiling.

"Tammy! Where are you?" Tammy's mother called, from a little further down the street.

"That's my mommy," Tammy said, waving back at her mother. "Bye, Emmett!" Tammy run down the street to her mother.

"Bye, Tammy," Emmett said, with a smile.

Esme walked over to him, stopping at his side to watch the happy little girl. "I told you, you're a natural with children. You've got nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, but that's just some kid in the street. It'll be different with my own," Emmett said, casually brushing it off.

Esme laughed at his comment, because she could tell that he was in denial. Knowing the town well, Esme led the way to the furniture store. Esme was a frequent visitor of this store, to get furniture to replace items that were broken by Renesmee by accident.

Emmett on the other hand, didn't know what he was looking for, he just browsed, examining each item. The few cribs they had were nice, but none of them really stood out. At the back of the store, he found an oak wood crib, with bear pictures carved into the head and foot of the crib. Right away, he knew how much Rosalie would love it. It was perfect for the baby, and it was like a reminder of how they met. Emmett always thought that bear mauling him, was the best thing that ever happened to him.

"That crib comes with a inscription," the store owner said. "Anything you want, can be carved on the foot of the crib."

"Anything?" Emmett asked, thinking about what could be inscribed.

"Anything," the store owner confirmed.

* * *

><p>Alice, Rosalie and Tanya walked down the boardwalk happily talking, with Bella lagging behind them. The three of them were starting to discuss what Dorothy or Arthur might grow up to be. They had already gotten into the habit of calling the child by a name, rather than 'if it is a boy' or 'if you choose a girl', they would say one of the chosen names.<p>

"Do you think it's too soon to get some picture books?" Rosalie asked, as she stopped at a bench to sit down.

"Yes," Bella said, sitting right on the edge of the bench.

Tanya made sure to sit next to Bella, but her back turned to her. "No, it isn't too soon. You'll need something to show the baby. From what I read in one of those books, babies respond well to pictures," Tanya said, as if Bella had never spoken.

"I'll pick out some books for you," Alice promised. "I'll make sure to pick things that Dorothy or Arthur will love."

"Thank you, Alice, I really appreciate it," Rosalie said, with a smile. "You two have been really supportive."

* * *

><p>Emmett and Esme left the store, Emmett carrying the crib. It was dismantled and boxed up. The store owner had volunteered to deliver, but Emmett wanted to carry it himself. They were on their way back to the car, when Emmett stopped outside a shop window. He looked in, it was a children's clothes store. The thing that caught his eyes, was a small pair of baby's cotton socks.<p>

"Esme..." Emmett said, calling out to his adoptive mother. "Could you go in, and buy those socks?"

Esme looked in the window at them, to make sure she got the right pair. "The white cotton socks?" Esme asked.

"Yeah," Emmett confirmed.

Esme nodded her head, and walked into the store, leaving Emmett outside. He knew that Rosalie would love them, because it would be a gift for their own child. Just looking at those socks made him realise, that something that small couldn't possibly be scary. He had to admit, that maybe Esme was right, and he would make a good father. After all, he was a child himself in his frame of mind, because he enjoyed each day to the fullest. Emmett was still lost in this thoughts, when Esme came back out, with a small shopping bag.

"What's in there?" Emmett asked, sure that there was more than just socks in there.

"The socks, and a small gift from Carlisle and I," Esme replied.

"You both didn't have to get us a present," Emmett said. He still sounded grateful. "Thanks, Esme."

"You're welcome. It really is just a small gift, until the main one is ready," Esme said, gently tapping him on the arm.

"No, not just that. For everything that you've done, and coming with me to get the crib," Emmett said.

"Like I said; you're welcome," Esme said, smiling.

Along the drive home, Emmett imagined how Rosalie would react to seeing the crib. He knew she would love it. It was perfect for their future child, and once the child grew out of it, there was still a chance of adopting another. Of course, he wouldn't exactly have 'ten of the little tykes' running around, like he had told Rosalie in the woods, but maybe two or three children would be nice. But, then he realised that with all the moving and lying about who they were would be difficult for a child.

"Esme, how are we going to have to cope with all the moving around? Kids are totally honest," Emmett said, just as they drove out of town.

"I have thought about that, and discussed this with Carlisle. The people here in Forks are less observant that most places we've lived, because they do live side by side with werewolves and haven't noticed," Esme said. Her gaze would drift to the side mirror, as she spoke. "It may be possible, that we could stay here longer, until the child is at least a teenager, if we are very careful. You and Rosalie will have to get married again of course, and Rosalie would have to continue to look pregnant a few months after the wedding."

"I don't think Rose will go for that. She's waited long enough for a child, making her wait longer is cruel," Emmett said, his gaze also drifted to the side mirror. There was a car following them.

"Well, we could say that you both eloped, when you were in Africa," Esme suggested.

Esme unfastened her seat belt, and climbed into the back. She looked through the window, but she didn't recognise the driver. They were human, that much she knew, because they weren't as pale as vampires were.

"Do you recognise the guy following us?" Emmett asked, looking in his rear view mirror.

"No. I don't know who he is. He doesn't look like anyone from the hospital," Esme said, as her eyes traced the contours of the man's face.

"Then what do we do?" Emmett asked, making sure to drive right past the turn off to their home.

"I'll call Edward and Jasper, they should be home by now," Esme said. She grabbed her phone from her purse, and dialled the number. "Hello... Jasper, there's a car following us. How close to the house are you?"

"I'm out on the porch, waiting for Alice. She had something she wanted to tell me," Jasper replied.

"A strange car is following us, we've just drove straight past the house," Esme replied, still looking out the back window.

"Pull a u-turn, lead the car towards Charlie's place, I'll get Edward and come meet you," Jasper advised. The line cut off, when Jasper disconnected the call.

"Emmett, go back towards Charlie's, Jasper and Edward are going to meet us there," Esme said, as she started dialling Carlisle's number.

"Right," Emmett said.

Emmett pulled a u-turn so quickly, that the car almost crashed into them. The car was still following them, they seemed more determined this time to catch up with them.


	15. Long Overdue Gratitude

**A/N**: To everyone that reviewed this, thank you so much, you're all just totally awesome. Thanks for sticking with this crazy little story of mine.

So, I've counted the votes, and it's Esme and Carlisle who will get a happy ending next. Yay! :D That actually works perfect with the plot I have in mind for the sequel.

Now that we've decided who gets the happy ending, out of the Cullens and Tanya, who would you like to see less of? Someone out of the family has to leave (this can be more than one person), so who do you think that should be? (Why do I get the odd feeling that it'll be Bella, Edward and Renesmee that'll get most of the votes? XD) I'm going to put a poll on my profile, so go ahead and vote on there. (Please do, I totally recommend it.)

Now the important part... I'm so sorry for the delay with updating. I really am. There's no excuse for it, really. I let myself get distracted with other writing projects. You can all slap me if you want... go ahead, I deserve it. (Plus, if you see any typos in this chapter, please tell me, I was buzzed out on Pepsi when I proof read it.)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

**Long Overdue Gratitude**

* * *

><p>Emmett raced through Forks, driving through red lights, anything to get attention. Their pursuer followed them, even down quiet streets. Esme remained in the back, frantically trying to contact Carlisle. He cellphone was turned off, there was no answer when she called his office.<p>

"Carlisle... pick up..." Esme muttered, as she tried his office again.

"Still no answer?" Emmett asked, as he lead the pursuer down towards their own house again.

Esme shook her head. "No response."

"Try Rose," Emmett said. "I shouldn't take them too long to get back from Port Angeles." He then realised, how he could lose the guy. "Port Angeles!"

Emmett turned off, driving down the road towards Port Angeles, driving as fast as he could. The wind whipped the jeep so hard, it sounded like thunder to the occupants. Esme dialled the number, but all she got is Rosalie's answerphone. _"Hi, this is Rose. I'm probably busy preparing for motherhood right now. Leave me..." _Esme hung up, frustrated. Just as she was about to dial again, her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Esme said, surprised.

"Esme! I just saw... meet us on the boardwalk, in Port Angeles," Alice said, sounding frantic with worry.

"Ok, wait for us there," Esme said, thinking of Edward and Jasper. Esme put her hand over the mouth piece of the phone, looking over at Emmett. "What about Edward and Jasper?"

"I'll try to contact them," Emmett said, as he started dialling the number on his phone. He pressed the speakerphone button.

"Esme, stay on the phone with me, please," Alice asked, her worry was growing louder and louder in her voice. "I want to know that Jasper's all right."

"Alright, I promise," Esme promised.

Esme climbed back into the passenger seat, clipping her cell phone in the empty cell phone holder, beside Emmett's. Jasper picked up straight away.

"Emmett? Where are you?" Jasper asked, the second the call connected.

"On our way to Port Angeles, to meet the girls. Come meet us on the boardwalk," Emmett replied.

Emmett and Esme talked to both Alice and Jasper all the way to Port Angeles, they were given hope, when they caught a glimpse of Edward's silver volvo in the rear view mirror.

* * *

><p>On the boardwalk, Bella talked on the phone to Edward the whole time, to make sure nothing happened to him. Tanya took all their shopping bags back to Rosalie's car, to drive it back to make sure they've got a vehicle to drive after the others if they have to. Alice sat on the bench, frantically checking the futures of all of the family, to confirm their safety for her own piece of mind.<p>

Edward's silver volvo came to a screeching halt at the boardwalk, not long after followed by Emmett's jeep. The Cullens in them emerged from their vehicles, approaching Rosalie and Alice. Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice, he didn't like the fearful vibes that seemed to flow from her. Emmett held Rosalie's hand reassuringly, there was something he wanted to tell her, but a blood curling scream flowed through their small family. All eyes were on Alice, of whom was tense due to another vision.

_A dark office, that Alice didn't know. Two men were sat opposite each other at a desk, both of their faces cast in shadow. One laughed, at the paper in his hand._

_"So, you followed 'em, huh?" the man with the paper asked._

_"Yup. Right across Forks, into Port Angeles. Dunno what you were talkin' about, since one of them were in the family way," the other said._

_"Well, I'm just goin' by what I was told," the first man informed him. "Keep following them."_

"They're following us! They know something..." Alice said, unable to find the words to describe what was in her mind.

"It's a shame we couldn't see their faces," Edward said, with a rather pensive expression.

Tanya pulled up in Rosalie's car. As soon as she joined them, they filled her in on what had happened. "So, some guy is following us?" Tanya asked, wrapping her mind around what they were saying. "Well, you know what we have to do then."

"What's that? Contact Carlisle, and make them leave us alone?" Bella asked, clearly unaware of how the family dealt with problems like this.

"No, Bella. That would draw attention to us," Esme said.

"What we'll do, is split up," Tanya said. She turned around to look at the cars. "We have three cars, so we split up into three groups. But, we make sure he sees who goes in what car. Then, who ever he follows, we know is one of the people he is ordered to follow."

"That would be a good idea," Jasper said, nodding his head with approval. "A good strategic move."

"What about Carlisle and Renesmee?" Rosalie asked.

"Has anyone been able to contact him?" Esme asked, checking her phone to find no reply to her numerous phone calls.

"No," Alice said, giving Esme a concerned look, "I can't see his future. Either Renesmee is blocking me, or it isn't good."

Esme's fears were confirmed. If Carlisle was in danger, then she knew there would be no way to save him. All of them were here, he was either alone somewhere or with Renesmee. All she could do now, was pray for his safety.

* * *

><p>Only after they had all separated, did they managed to lose their pursuer. Esme, Bella and Emmett had gone back in Emmett's jeep. Edward, Jasper and Alice had left in Edward's silver volvo. Rosalie and Tanya had left in Rosalie's convertible. Emmett managed to lose them near Tacoma, which he was relieved about, because it wasn't exactly a great way to start their family, to be chased all over Washington state everytime one of them leaves the house.<p>

Carlisle had just arrived home, with Renesmee, he had taken her to work with him because no one else was available. If she was honest, Renesmee found it totally boring, that she was stuck in his office all afternoon reading medical journals.

No sooner did Carlisle step on to the porch, did a delivery truck pull up the driveway. Judging by the sign on the side of the truck, it was the furniture store in town. Carlisle's curiosity got the better of him, wondering what Emmett and Esme could have ordered.

"We got a delivery for Emmett Cullen," the chubby man stated, walking towards Carlisle with a clipboard.

"I'll sign for him," Carlisle said.

Carlisle took the clipboard and pen, making sure not to touch the man in anyway during the process. As he signed his name on the form, the other two men took a large box out of the back of the truck. Carlisle could tell that by the looks of it, it was a crib for the baby. He clipped the pen under the clasp of the clipboard, before handing it back.

"Where do you want it?" the man asked, as he took back the clipboard.

"In the living room would be great, set it down next to the piano," Carlisle instructed.

Rosalie and Tanya were the first back, they were just in time to see the delivery men leaving. In a hurry to return to the house, Rosalie quickly parked the car, not caring that she had parked in Edward's parking space. The very second the delivery men were out of sight, Rosalie ran to the house, her golden eyes alight with excitement at the box beside the patio.

"What's this?" Rosalie asked.

"It arrived when I did," Carlisle said, as he sat down on the sofa. "I'm assuming that Emmett and Esme bought it."

"Emmett wouldn't mind if I opened it now..." Rosalie said, already ripping at the box.

"If he does, he clearly doesn't know you very well," Tanya said, carrying in all the shopping bags by herself.

"So true..." Rosalie replied. Her gaze landed on Tanya, and the numerous shopping bags. "Oh, Tanya... I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you with the shopping bags."

"It's alright. I understand," Tanya replied. "I'm guessing you want these in your room."

"Yes, please." Rosalie nodded her head.

Ripping open the box, if Rosalie could cry, she would have bawled like a baby, when she read the message carved on the foot of the crib.

_"To our little miracle, your mum and dad love you very much. X"_

"That is very beautiful," Carlisle said, admiring the crib. "Dorothy or Arthur will be one lucky child."

"Carlisle... thank you, for everything. I know I don't say this enough, but if you hadn't have changed me, I never would have met Emmett and known what it was like to have such a loving and wonderful husband," Rosalie said, hugging her adoptive father.

"It is nothing, really..." Carlisle said, patting her gently on the back. "I did what I thought was right. It was down to you, to create the life you wanted."


	16. Our Miracle's Blessing

**A/N**: Wow, an update so soon after the last! I must be on a roll. I have to say, this one was a chapter that I just didn't want to finish. I just wanted to continue Rosalie and Emmett's joy. I won't spoiler too much.

Nothing much to say, other than thanks MTL (and anyone else that's reviewed while I type this, and I haven't seen it yet,) thanks for reviewing. You rock!

And, a reminder to vote in the poll on my profile. I'm going to keep it open until the end of this story, so you have plenty of time.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

**Our Miracle's Blessing**

* * *

><p>The moment Emmett walked through the door, Rosalie hugged and kissed him. She was never more happier to see him, in all of her immortal life. Emmett patted her padded stomach, and smiled at her.<p>

"Not long to wait yet..." Emmett said, optimistically.

"Emmett... I've seen the crib, and it's beautiful," Rosalie said, looking into his golden eyes lovingly.

Their perfect moment was spoiled by the entrance of Edward. "I think we should all have a meeting. Who ever this is, they followed Emmett, Bella and Esme."

Rosalie exhaled with annoyance. She knew who they were after; Bella. It was always Bella. Anything that went wrong in this family; Bella was at risk. Anything that could change the family forever; it was Bella that started it. Rosalie was at her wit's end with the drama that seemed to swirl around Bella like a tornado.

Rosalie wasted no time saying so, the very moment she joined her family at the table. "Look, I know what you're going to say, Edward. Bella is in danger, again. We all need to jump to attention to save her, again. So, let's just cut to the chase, and vote."

"That was not what I was going to say at all, Rosalie," Edward said, quite taken back by what she had said.

"And, I can take care of myself, Rosalie, I don't need anyone to fight my battles for me," Bella added, even though most of what she said was almost drowned out by what Edward had to say. Rosalie wanted to scoff, and call Bella a lair, but she didn't want to give her sister-in-law the satisfaction of getting the spotlight lassoed on herself.

"What I was going to say, was that whoever they are following, it was either Emmett or Esme," Edward said, as if Bella had never spoken.

"Or, it's a bluff. Maybe they want us to think it's Emmett or Esme, but it's not really them at all," Jasper said.

The family discussed the same topic much into the evening hours, but it all came to nothing, because they lacked the facts to come to any possible conclusion. Even Alice was in the dark, no matter how much she scanned the futures of her family, she was blocked at the same hurdle, at the very moment Renesmee came into the visions. It was very frustrating for the pixie like girl, because all she wanted was something concrete to go on. Something to tell her worry stricken family. Anything.

Alice looked up to see Edward's reassuring golden eyes, it gave her some comfort, that someone was sharing the burden that had fallen on her.

"Is there anything that I could do to help?" Edward asked.

Alice nodded her head. She didn't want to say it out loud, because she knew how selfish and uncaring it would sound. There was a lot of that going around, with the Cullen family lately, with Rosalie adamant that she wanted to adopt, and Bella so adamant against it.

_"Make a decision to take Nessie away from the family for awhile... anything to break the block in my visions,"_ Alice thought.

Edward shook his head. He couldn't do that. As much as he cared for his family, he couldn't just drag his daughter away from her home, just for something so trivial.

A crestfallen Alice left the room, defeated. There was nothing further she could give to the meeting. The meeting soon dispersed, beginning with Bella and Renesmee, it was time for Renesmee's dinner. Next with Tanya and Rosalie, who wanted to discuss turning Edward's old room into a nursery with Esme. Emmett left with Jasper, to go build the crib. Leaving Edward and Carlisle to theorise well into the early hours, appearing to be having a one-sided conversation, with Edward looking like he was talking to himself.

* * *

><p>In the quiet meadow, near the river, time past. Their shadow pursuer, as they had come to be known, followed them more and more. But, the Cullen family were more discreet than before. From the outside, the house looked the same as it had always been, but inside, it couldn't be more different.<p>

On the third floor, in the south facing room, was a nursery that any young child would be delighted to have. Carlisle had cleared out three shelves in his library for books suitable for children of any age. The bathroom had a full baby changing facility set up. In the living room, a playpen was set up, with toys that there future child wouldn't even need for some years.

All of the family were nervous, awaiting a very important visitor. Both Rosalie and Emmett were anxiously awaiting the social worker, to come to appraise their home. For once in her immortality, Bella had given someone else some consideration, and invited the rest of the Cullen family and Tanya, to visit her cottage, spending the afternoon with herself, Edward and Renesmee.

There was a knock at the door, startling both Emmett and Rosalie.

"This is it..." Rosalie said, nervously checking that her hair was still tidy in a mirror.

Rosalie walked to the door, slowly opening it. Stood before her, was the social worker. The woman had almost flawless tanned skin, her her brown hair looked like it might just pop out of the bun it was tied in - or it may have been styled that way intentionally - Rosalie couldn't tell which. The woman was an inch shorter than Rosalie.

Looking at Rosalie, with her caring brown eyes, she said, "Are you Mrs Hale?"

"Yes, I am," Rosalie said, nodding her head.

"And, you must be Mr Cullen?" she said, turning to Emmett that was stood at Rosalie's side.

"Yeah, that's me. Come in," Emmett said, trying a little too hard to be welcoming.

"I'm Dee. But please don't be afraid, just because I'm a social worker, I don't bite you know," Dee joked.

Emmett and Rosalie laughed, but as soon as the laughter died, they gave each other concerned looks. The concerned couple lead Dee into the living room, where Dee sat herself down on the sofa, going through the information in her binder. Rosalie and Emmett sat beside each other, almost frozen with worry.

"You're not the only people living here, is that correct?" Dee asked, reading from her file.

"Yes, my twin brother lives here with his wife, and my adopted father and mother, and our cousin is staying with us temporarily," Rosalie explained.

Dee wrote that down on the form. "And, you have never adopted before?"

"No, this would be first time for both of us," Rosalie said.

"And, have you or any members of your family had any brushes with the law?" Dee asked. "I personally don't know why they ask this, but they are real sticklers for the most prying details."

"No, we are very law abiding," Rosalie said. Well, that was true, other than creating fake documents to hide their true identity as vampires.

Dee continued to ask them all the important questions on the form, she made sure not to seem like she was grilling them, because she knew just how stressful it could be for parents.

"And, all we need now, is a tour of the house," Dee said, writing down that the living room was more than suitable. "It says tour, but all I don't really need to see the whole house, just the main living area, the kitchen, to check on the baby changing facilities, and where the child will be sleeping."

Rosalie smiled, with relief. "This is the living room," Rosalie said.

Dee took some notes. "Yes, very safe for a child. Do either of you play the piano? Music is a passion of mine, I must admit," Dee said.

"No, it was my brother's, before he moved out," Emmett said. "He still comes around, and plays it."

Emmett and Rosalie showed Dee the kitchen. Dee examined every counter, all the latches on the fridges and cupboards, even checked how clean it was. Dee nodded with approval, with everything she saw. The kitchen was just as spotless as the living room.

"Very safe, and clean too. If I didn't know better, I'd say you never used it," Dee said, finishing with a laugh.

Emmett and Rosalie laughed, awkwardly. "Tanya, my cousin, does clean the kitchen a lot..." That was actually true, cleaning the whole house was one of Tanya's past times.

Next, they showed her the bathroom, with the baby changing facility. Dee was quite impressed by how clean it was, and gave a positive report on her clip board. Lastly, they showed her the nursery. There was everything a child could need, the crib Emmett had gotten, with white lacy bedding, lacy net curtains going from ceiling to floor, around all the windows.

On all the shelves, was toys, blankets, all of the clothes that Alice, Rosalie and Tanya had brought, even books that didn't fit in Carlisle's library. There was a cute mobile above the crib, with four little angels on it with wings and halos, they were soft of course, so they wouldn't hurt the baby. A gossamer curtain hung from the ceiling over the crib.

"What a beautiful room..." Dee said, with a smile. Dee wrote down her last note. "Your baby will be a very lucky child indeed."

"Wait... our child? Do you mean..." Emmet was so happy, he could barely contain himself.

"You're approving us?" Rosalie said, so happy that she wished she could cry.

"I am. I see no reason why you shouldn't. I wish all of the houses that I visit were like yours," Dee said. She checked the list that she had with her. "Now, you told me that you want a baby, we currently don't have any requiring a home at the moment, but if you are willing to wait three weeks, there will be a baby born, which you are more than welcome to adopt."

"I've waited a lifetime for a baby, I'll wait however long it takes," Rosalie said, happily.

Emmett and Rosalie thanked Dee numerous times, when they saw her to the door. Rosalie squealed with delight, as she hugged Emmett, he wrapped his arms around her and twirled her in the air. They walked hand in hand, into the living room to find the rest of the family eagerly awaiting them.

"Well?" Esme asked, with a smile.

Alice's eyes were alight with joy, because she already knew, but didn't want to deny Rosalie the joy of announcing it. Edward didn't want to either, he knew how important this was to her.

"In three weeks time..." Rosalie said, so happy that she was trembling. "I'm going to be a mother."

There was claps and cheers, from almost the whole family. Everyone, including Bella hugged them. As much as Bella disapproved, even she could see how happy Rosalie was.


	17. Baby Hale

**A/N**: Yep, another chapter! I seriously had other ideas for this chapter, but humour came out in it, so I thought might as well run with it.

Thanks to MusicTwilightLove, and Just4Me for reviewing. :D

And, a reminder for those that haven't voted yet, be sure to vote in the poll on my profile.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

**Baby Hale**

* * *

><p>All night, Rosalie was reading through all the books she had gotten from Port Angeles, going through magazines about caring for newborns, and anything that she found on the internet, with the words "baby care" in it. The thought of the fact that in just three weeks time, she would have the baby she has waited so long for, made her extremely happy.<p>

"Um... Rose?" Bella said, awkwardly.

"What?" Rosalie asked, not even looking up from her magazine.

Bella sat down on the stool next to the sofa. "Look, I know we don't get along-"

"Bella, you've been selfish, and stomping around here like a spoilt child," Rosalie summarized.

"Yeah... I have. I'm sorry. I had a long talk with Edward, and I agree. You're right about everything. I have been selfish, but you have too. I bet that not everyone agrees about this, but you're so irrevocably focused on it, that you can't see it," Bella said.

Rosalie slowly raised her head, and looked at Bella. "You're wrong. Everyone is happy for me. Everyone knows I want this. Yes, I am "irrevocably focused" on this, because this is everything I've wanted since I was human. Honestly, Bella... if I had the choice, I would have done the same thing you did with Nessie, just to have a child in my life. But I can't, so I'm adopting."

"Are you sure, though? What about when the child grows up, leaves home... grows into an old woman or old man. Then what? They will die of old age, and it will hurt you so much. I've been thinking about this constantly. I've even asked Alice how it will end, but she won't tell me," Bella said. Bella opened her mouth, and closed it again. She looked down at her ivory white hands. "But... I wasn't like you. I guess I don't understand. If I hadn't have gotten pregnant with Renesmee, I probably would have been fine with not having children."

"I've thought about it, but then I remind myself that there's more to life than when people die. It's like, if I had one day to just be human again, I wouldn't be thinking about when it was over. I would make every second count," Rosalie said, looking at the baby on the cover of the magazine. Rosalie traced the cheek of the photo baby. "Bella... you and I are two different people. You threw your life away, and I was robbed of mine."

"But... Rose... can you really bring up a human baby, that will be surrounded by vampires?" Bella asked.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I knew it... you can't just think of someone else, it always has to revolve back to you. Bella, just get over it. Accept that you're not the only one here with a child of your own."

Bella stood, she paused like she was going to say something, but thought better of it. Retreating back to the kitchen, to talk to Esme, Bella allowed herself just for a moment, to think about what Rosalie must be going through.

If things had gone differently, if Edward had have changed her after they made love for the first time. She would have gone year after year as his wife, unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. Say fifty years from now, or maybe even sixty years, there felt like there was someone missing in their cottage. Would she adopt a child?

Regret flooded over Bella, as she realised that yes she would. But she was more fortunate than Rosalie was, and was blessed with a child of her own. Bella turned around, like she wanted to tell Rosalie that. Tell her that she understands now, and will support her. But, she knew that just saying it wouldn't be good enough. She would have to show Rosalie.

* * *

><p>The day of their baby shower was approaching, but the expecting mother wanted to play her part well. Granted that she wasn't really pregnant, but that didn't stop Rosalie from wearing the prosthetic baby bump that Carlisle had made especially for her. Rosalie tried on a new top from her wardrobe, one she had never wore before. It was a strappy halterneck, that was very loose around the stomach.<p>

"Does this one make me look more pregnant than the last one, or less pregnant?" Rosalie asked, turning around to face Tanya, Alice and Esme. Bella was only there, because she wanted to make amends, but didn't know how.

"Well..." Alice said, sounding a tad unsure. "It does make you look more pregnant... but not obvious enough."

"That silky blouse that made me look pregnant, when I tried it on, might be the one," Tanya said, picking up the white button up blouse.

"No, that wouldn't be right... it would leave dents in the prosthetics where the buttons are," Esme said, holding it so the buttons were over her hands.

"That sweater would help," Bella said, picking up a short sleeved button up sweater.

Rosalie took it from here, and looked at it. "No, I don't think so." Rosalie was about to throw it on the pile, when Alice rushed over enthusiasically.

"Actually, it would! If you wear it, with all the buttons undone, and knot it just over the bump, that would draw the eyes straight to it," Alice said.

Rosalie put the sweater on exactly how Alice had described. She had to admit, that it did draw the eyes to the bump. "Perfect!" Rosalie said, with a smile.

"Absolutely perfect!" Tanya and Esme agreed.

Rosalie examined herself in the mirror, she was very happy with how pregnant she looked. It made her very happy, that she would soon be a mother. For the rest of the day, Rosalie made sure to behave just like the women that she had read about in her books. Whether it was sitting down on the sofa with her feet up, or demanding that Emmett bring her empty cups for her to pretend that there was some fruit juice in it.

Jasper had found the whole situation quite humorous. Instead of reading in his and Alice's room, he collected enough books to last the afternoon, he sat on the sofa, hiding his growing smile behind the book he was reading.

Rosalie rearranged the cushion, to make the sofa 'more comfortable' but it didn't make any difference. Being a vampire, she would have been comfortable if she lay on a pile of bricks. Rosalie glared at Jasper, when he couldn't contain himself any more and snickered.

"Shut up, Jasper," Rosalie snapped. "Carry on, and I'll convince Alice not to give you any for a month."

Jasper raised his book, to hide his face. He really wanted to laugh, and was completely unaware that he was spreading his humour through the room, until Esme stepped into the room and burst out laughing.

"What was so funny?" Rosalie asked, surprised that it was Esme that laughed at her.

"I don't know. I just suddenly wanted to laugh," Esme replied.

Jasper quickly composed himself, to pretend that it wasn't him, but Rosalie wasn't fooled. Rosalie would have thrown something at him, if Emmett hadn't walked in with a small envelope. He sat down beside Rosalie on the sofa.

"Dee stopped by with this," Emmett said, as he handed her the envelope. "She thought that you might want to see it."

Rosalie opened the envelope to find a sonogram picture of a baby. To Rosalie it was the most beautiful baby in the world, she knew that this was her child. It was like an instant connection, just seeing it before it came into the world... if it were possible, just this picture would start her heart beating again. There was a note with the picture;

_I know you'll make great parents,  
>Dee.<em>


	18. Here Today, Gone Someday

**A/N**: It really looks like it's going to be Bella, Edward and Renesmee that leaves in the sequel, because they are the only ones that got any votes in the poll. I'm going to close it, but leave the poll up to show you all the results. This chapter is a step gap chapter, because I have something big planned for the next one, but couldn't think of anything to put before it, but wanted time to pass inbetween the approval and the next chapter.

I will be doing another poll soon, as this story starts to come to an end, for what the title of the next one is going to be. No need to look out for it, I'll put it in the A/N of the chapter that I write around the time of it being made.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

**Here Today, Gone Someday**

* * *

><p>Alice hummed to herself, as she turned the pages of the cook book looking for the perfect cake. She had promised to bake Renesmee a cake, but wasn't quite sure which to make. There were far too many choices, for something so simple. It were times like this, when Alice wished she could use her foresight on Renesmee, and just look into the future to see what the little girl would like.<p>

Alice let out a sigh, and settled on a simple sponge cake. Renesmee would most likely turn her nose up at it, and demand blood anyway. Esme walked into the room, they shared a smile.

"Are you making Nessie's cake?" Esme asked.

"Yes. But, I don't know what she'd like, so I'm making sponge cake," Alice replied.

"I'm sure Nessie will love it, no matter what you make," Esme said, with some reassurance.

Both Alice and Esme knew that probably wasn't true. Choosing to ignore that detail, it didn't stop the two women from devoting the afternoon to baking it. A feel of calm had spread through the house, that wasn't aided by Jasper, it was as if everything was how it should be. Everyone had an understanding of one another.

* * *

><p>Rosalie sat on the sofa, wearing her faux-baby bump, brushing Renesmee's hair. Renesmee read from a book resting on her lap, the story was all about a big brave knight, that saved a princess that didn't want to be saved, but when the princess fell for him, the prince had to go away.<p>

"Auntie Rose, why do people have to go away, when other people love them so much?" Renesmee asked, as the hair brush glided down her bronze coloured hair.

"Because, that is where they are meant to be," Rosalie replied. Rosalie knew that she could just be honest with Renesmee, because she never felt like she was talking to a child, it was as if she was talking to an adult. "Some people come into our lives, and make it better. Some stay for good. But some only stay for a little while, but that doesn't make their time any less special."

"Like with Jacob," Renesmee said. Renesmee stroked the bracelet on her wrist, that Jacob had given her for Christmas.

"Yes. Some of us have that one person, that we thought we would be with forever, but that wasn't the case. Who we were meant to be with was just out there waiting for us, we just had to find them," Rosalie explained. Picking up a golden ribbon, she braided it into Renesmee's hair.

"Jacob was meant to be with Leah," Renesmee said. It didn't make her feel better to say it, nor did it ease away her heartbreak.

"Who you're meant to be with will be out there somewhere," Rosalie reassured. "It may take months, even decades. It took many many years until your mother and father met."

* * *

><p>Sat down by the river bank, Bella and Edward had decided to spend some time together. Dipping her bare feet in the cool river, Bella wiggled her toes. The way the wind brushed through her hair, Bella gave a thought to the time she had spent on Isle of Esme with Edward. Those were possible the best days of her human life, she could just be with Edward. There was no one trying to get in the way, or snatch away their time.<p>

Edward sat beside her, with his arm loosely wrapped around her waist. He loved how they could just be together now, he didn't have to worry about hurting her or have to resist anything. It was just him and Bella. How it should be.

"Edward-"

"Bella-"

Both of the them let out a gentle laugh, because they spoke at the same time.

"You go first," Edward offered.

"It's nothing... I was just going to say, that everything is perfect now. Maybe the Volturi will never come. Rosalie will adopt her baby, we've got Renesmee... this is the best life I could ask for," Bella said. It never occurred to her that what Edward had to say was more important.

"Yes, it is a good life," Edward agreed. "I was going to ask you, if you minded me leaving for a few weeks."

"What?" Bella asked, staring at him with shock.

"I was going to go in search of who was behind that incident over a week ago," Edward explained. "Perhaps find out what their agenda is."

"I'm coming too, you can't leave me," Bella informed him.

Edward wanted to protest, but he knew he couldn't. His old excuse was now void, since Bella was no longer human. Edward gave into Bella's request, agreeing to allow her to come with him on their search for answers.

"I'm thinking about leaving in a few weeks, after the baby moves in with us," Edward said. "I did think about leaving now, but then I realised with a baby in the house, they wouldn't want us under their feet while Rosalie and Emmett adjust to parenthood."

"Seems fair. Maybe Renesmee could come with us, it would look less suspicious that way. We could pose as a family going on vacation," Bella suggested.

"I like that idea," Edward said, nodding his head in agreement.

* * *

><p>In the silence of Carlisle's study, Jasper was quite content to read the books on the shelves. He sat on the floor, with piles of books scattered around him. Only reading a few pages, and then putting the book back on the shelf, in favor of another. It was difficult to find something that he hadn't read already. He longed to go out to a book store, and get something knew, but if he did, he knew he would most likely buy every book in the store.<p>

Carlisle stood at the window, looking down at their tranquil meadow like garden. There was a lot on his mind of late, with all this talk of Emmett and Rosalie starting a family of their own, it made him wonder whether he was as happy as he thought he was. He was in love with Esme, that much he knew, and he always will be.

"Umm..." Carlisle muttered, his gaze wandering to above the trees.

"Somethin' wrong?" Jasper asked, looking up from a cookbook.

"Oh, it's nothing," Carlisle said, brushing it off. He thought on it for a few moments. "I was considering taking Esme away for a while, but I wouldn't want to do that, with so much happening."

"Why don't you just go?" Jasper replied. Carlisle gave him a curious glance. "There's plenty of us here, and if something happens, then we'll handle it. You both deserve a break. Moving around, and keeping up the charade that we do age is hard, and both you and Esme deserve a break."

"Why, thank you, Jasper, I shall give it some thought," Carlisle said. He continued to ponder on the idea of taking Esme on a vacation somewhere, but question was; were?

* * *

><p>At the dining room table, Tanya and Emmett were well in the middle of a game of insult arm-wrestling. The game was not so much arm wrestling, just an excuse to insult each other.<p>

"I'm going to wipe the floor with you," Emmett informed Tanya, as his grip tightened on her hand.

"Is that what Rosalie says, in bed?" Tanya retorted.

"Real clever, did it take one brain cell or two to come up with that?" Emmett snipped. "Wait... that's your whole brain."

"Funny, I could have sworn that exactly that was written on every paper you've ever written," Tanya countered.


	19. I Waited All My Life

**A/N**: ZOMG, I'm so crying right now... when you get there in this chapter, you'll know why. Such a beautiful moment... Y_Y

Enjoy... not much to say, due to tears.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

**I Waited All My Life**

* * *

><p>In preparation for the baby shower, Alice hadn't held back with her decorating skills. She had literally given the living room a complete makeover, there was balloons, a few banners, little decorations around the room. Lace table cloths, on every flat surface. Even a flower decoration on the top of the piano, which Edward was ordered to continue playing through out the shower. Since they had very few human friends - if any, all of the Cullens and Tanya were the attendees.<p>

They skipped most of the traditional baby shower things, and jumped straight to the present giving. The first gift that Rosalie took from the pile on the coffee table, was from Bella and Edward. Rosalie opened the gift, admiring the gift bag - it had a picture of a baby on a white quilting pattern.

"A bib!" Rosalie said, removing the lacy white bib from the bag. "Thank you, Edward. And, Bella, of course."

"You're welcome," Edward said, temporarily pausing with the piano playing. Bella smiled in agreement with Edward.

Next was a gift from Carlisle and Esme, theirs was wrapped in silver paper with a bow on top of the box. Inside was a very soft warm blanket, with a cute teddy bear embroidered into on of the corners. Rosalie looked at them, smiling. She knew just how important it would be to have a blanket, because of how cold she is, the baby would need to be kept warm.

"Thank you so much," Rosalie said.

"Now we can hug the little tyke all we want," Emmett said, handing Rosalie the next gift.

"It is always good to be prepared," Carlisle said.

"The little bundle of joy will be snug as a bug in a rug in this," Esme said, feeling the soft blanket between her fingers. "I just had to get it for you the moment I saw it."

Rosalie was just about to open the next present, when Jasper spoke up.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," Jasper advised.

"Why not?" Rosalie demanded.

"Because, I got something for the baby, but if you don't want to know what the baby will be yet, then don't open it," Alice said.

Rosale nodded her head, placing it to the side. The next present was one from Renesmee, it was a book with some stories that she liked in it. Rosalie thanked her, and opened Tanya's gift. Tanya had brought them a teddy bear for the little baby to have in it's crib. Rosalie thanked them all again, making sure to take all of their gifts up into the nursery.

* * *

><p>It was at five o'clock in the morning, when the phone in the Cullen household rang. Carlisle was first to the phone, he listened to what the other person said.<p>

Carlisle looked up at Rosalie, who was stood in the doorway hoping that it was the call she was waiting for. "It is time," Carlisle told her.

Barely half hour passed, when all the Cullen family had prepared and where out on the porch. Carlisle had agreed to drive them there, because he was asked to deliver the baby. Emmett was packing some of the things the baby needed, like clothes, the blanket and the gift that Alice had given them.

"Esme... what do I do?" Rosalie asked, wracked with worry.

"You just go in there, and meet your beautiful baby," Esme told her.

"And, we'll all be there, after the baby's born to see her," Tanya said, giving Rosalie a reassuring tap on the shoulder.

Emmett had already gotten into the car, sitting in the back. "Come on, Babe, ready to be parents?"

"Always," Rosalie replied, as she climbed into the car, closing the door behind her.

"Rose!" Bella said, as Rosalie looked out the window. "Good luck, and I want to hold the baby."

Rosalie nodded her head. The smile that spread across her face was genuine, because she was too happy to care if Bella was being selfish or not.

"This is it..." Rosalie muttered, as she slipped the faux-baby bump out from under her shirt.

Emmett held her hand, and kissed it. "This is it," Emmett repeated, with a smile.

* * *

><p>The drive to the hospital was the longest drive of Rosalie's life, both human and immortal. Her feelings were a complete roller coaster. Worry, that she was making a huge mistake. Fear, that she wouldn't be able to give the child a proper life. Joy, that soon another baby will be coming into the world. Euphoric bliss, that soon she would be a mother. Then, it went back to worry again.<p>

"Emmett, are you sure we're doing the right thing?" Rosalie asked, for what possibly could have been the 30th time since they left the house.

"Yeah, I'm sure, and you know it too, now stop worrying," Emmett reassured.

Ten minutes later, she asked him again. Emmett said the same thing, knowing that she wouldn't listen. Carlisle smiled, letting out a gentle chuckle.

"Rosalie, you will make a wonderful mother," Carlisle told her. "You won't hurt it, or ruin it's life. You will give it the best life any child could ever ask for."

But, that still didn't put Rosalie's mind at ease, she was far too worried to take any notice of what both Emmett and Carlisle were saying.

* * *

><p>As soon as they were at the hospital, Rosalie had to stop herself from running up to the maternity ward, she knew that if everyone in the hospital found out that she was a vampire, her time with her child would be cut very short.<p>

Even when she was stood outside the baby ward, looking through the glass at all the babies, she was still worried. At first, she wondered if her baby was already there, and she hadn't recognised it. That would make her the worst mother in the world, if she didn't recognise her own child.

Looking at each cute little face, and the blankets that they were wrapped up in, Rosalie wished she could cry with joy. There were all beautiful, and very lucky babies. In the room, there were 5 happy bouncing baby boys. Then, after a long wait, Emmett and Rosalie froze as Carlisle carried a pretty little baby girl into the room, and set her down in the cot right in front of them.

Right away, both Emmett and Rosalie knew she was the one. Their daughter, Dorothy. Rosalie looked through the glass at Dorothy, her hand on the glass. Her face, her pale pretty little face. Her hair, her raven black tuft of hair. Every part of her was perfect.

Carlisle walked out into the corridor, looking at both of them proudly. "Are you ready to meet your daughter?"

Rosalie quickly composed herself, and nodded her head. With Emmett by her side, Rosalie walked into the ward, to her it felt like she was the only baby in the room. So cute, and soft and sweet in her cot, wrapped up in a pink blanket. Making sure not to touch her skin, only the blanket, Rosalie lifted Dorothy out of the cot, letting out a gentle chuckle of joy.

"Do you have a name in mind?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," Rosalie said, happily. "Dorothy Esme Alice Tanya Hale."


	20. Welcome Home

**A/N**: Sorry for the delay with this chapter, I've been so busy lately, playing a new game, so many movies to watch, so much writing to do... well, I'm back to writing this now. Hopefully, that will continue. I do have plenty of ideas for this, and I am going to push it towards the ending that I've had in mind all along, but it's not particularly close to the end yet. Read, review, enjoy! ^_^

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<strong>

**Welcome Home**

* * *

><p>Rosalie savoured every moment, that she got, to hold her own precious baby. She knew that everyone was waiting, but she wanted those few extra moments for herself. Carlisle had already given Dorothy a check up, and confirmed that it was safe to take the little girl out into the corridor, to meet with the rest of the family, but Rosalie wasn't ready to share her little angel just yet.<p>

Her peaceful moment, was broken by the sound of tapping on the glass. Rosalie looked up, to see the whole family looking back at her. A smile spread across her beautiful face, because she knew she couldn't stall any longer, but didn't want them to know she was stalling.

"Are you ready to meet them, little bumble bee?" Rosalie asked, looking at her newborn daughter's dainty little face.

In the hallway, Jasper patted Emmett on the back. "Congrats, you're finally a father. Good to know, that you're not regretting it." Jasper felt no worry or fear coming from Emmett, only pure happiness. That was something Jasper envied.

"And, don't worry, I know that nothing bad will happen to Dorothy at your hands," Alice reassured.

"I know that Rose didn't want to know anything about her future, but could you just tell me one thing..." Emmett asked. Alice nodded her head. "Are Rose and I going to have to uproot that kid's life, just to save ourselves from being revealed?"

Alice closed her eyes, allowing herself to focus on Dorothy's future. There were some dark spots, but Alice could see Dorothy growing up well, playing in the meadow garden outside their Forks home, attending school, even finding a job in the village. Dorothy would live a wonderful life, that had been forever denied each one of them, until a dark day, that was hazy to her. Perhaps she didn't want to know what would happen, or perhaps Renesmee was involved in the events.

"Nope. I see Dorothy's life in Forks, nowhere else," Alice confirmed.

Rosalie carried Dorothy out of the room, holding the child protectively in the blanket. This baby was everything that mattered to her, even Emmett couldn't compete with her love for the child that she had always wanted. Emmett stood beside his wife, with his arm around her. Rosalie gave a glance to Emmett, grateful for his support. He had been very sweet about all of this.

"Everyone, I want you to meet my little girl, Dorothy," Rosalie introduced.

All the women cooed and commented on how pretty she was, aside from Bella who remained at the back. Her back resting against the wall, her eyes cast down at the ground. The guys patted Emmett on the back, and congratulated him.

Everyone just had to hold her, starting with Alice, who had waited the longest. "Dorothy, I know you're going to be beautiful, and; yes of course I will! You won't know what I mean by that for some years, but you'll be very happy to hear that when you do."

Next was Carlisle, because he'd never properly held her, other than for check ups. "You're the luckiest little girl in all the world, you just don't know it yet."

Next was Edward. "You're right, the lights are too bright in here," Edward said, rearranging the blanket, to cast a shadow over her eyes. "I hope that you love your new room at home, let me assure you, it's a very lovely room. It used to be mine."

After some reassurance from Alice, Jasper held Dorothy. The smell of her blood taunted him, but he did his best to resist it. After all, it wouldn't be good, if after all this time, Rosalie got the child that she always wanted, and he lost control and killed it. "Welcome to the family," was all Jasper could manage to say. The smell of her blood was getting to much for him.

Tanya was next. "You're never going to need luck, kid. You're going to have the best life ever."

Esme looked at Dorothy, wishing that she could cry, because Dorothy was so beautiful. There was so many things that she wanted to say, so many promises that she wanted to make, but just looking at the child's adorable face brought her to complete silence. "We all waited for you..." Esme whispered.

Emmett took Dorothy from Esme, who was having a difficult time letting go because Esme thought she was the most adorable baby in the world, he handed her to Renesmee.

"Hello, Dorothy," Rensemee said, touching the baby girl's cheek. "You're my cousin, I'm Renesmee, but everyone calls me Nessie. I hope we get to play together soon."

Rosalie wasn't surprised by Bella's withdrawal from the group, Bella's selfishness never surprised her. Bella looked up at Rosalie, for a moment, their golden eyes met. Bella realised that no matter what she did, her and Rosalie would never truly be on the same wave length, but she could just stop fighting it. Maybe they were never meant to be BFFs, but then again not all family members like each other. That doesn't make them any less of a family.

Bella walked over to Renesmee, lifting baby Dorothy out of her arms. "You really are beautiful, and I'm sorry for not welcoming you with open arms. That will change. I'm going to try to be one of the best aunties you can ever wish for."

* * *

><p>The day that everyone in the house was looking forward to had arrived, Rosalie and Emmett were going to bring Dorothy home. All of the nurses at the hospital were worried about Rosalie, because they all thought she was an anorexic insomniac. Rosalie was looking forward to not being handed pills every time she left a room, or not being offered a check up when she spent the whole night by her baby's side.<p>

Emmett had packed all of Dorothy's baby things into the back of the jeep, even though all the things they had with them were so small, that they all fit in an over night bag. He was just happy to be seen with baby things, so he would have a chance to brag about him being a father to anyone that asked. He had already taken a photo of Rosalie and Dorothy, and showed it to anyone that would stick around long enough to look.

"Don't worry, Dorothy, we're going to take you home, and then you'll never have to worry about being moved all over the place ever again," Rosalie reassured, as she dressed Dorothy in the baby grow that Carmen and Eleazar had sent down for them. It had 'Bebe Linda' embroidered on the chest, no doubt Carmen had stitched it herself. "And, if anyone tries to harm you, I'll make them wish they were never born."

Rosalie wrapped her up in the blanket, that Esme and Carlisle had given her, and carried her out of the baby ward. It seemed like a weight off her mind, knowing that she would be able to sit happily beside her daughter's crib very soon, and no one would bother her at all.

Emmett had already set up the car seat, when Rosalie brought their little miracle out to the jeep. Making sure to be extra careful, Emmett lay Dorothy in the car seat, and fastened the little harness. He even made sure to drive with in the speed limit, be didn't want to risk the life of his newborn baby.

Dorothy looked out the window, there was lots of green. Her eyelids started to feel heavy, as she caught her last glimpse of something that looked like those pictures that her Cousin Nessie showed her. The little baby fell asleep, breathing softly.

* * *

><p>Dorothy heard hushed voices, as she was lifted out of the place she rested. Her little hand gripped hold of the soft blanket around her, snuggling it around her. There was the sound of footsteps, not like the ones she was used to, they were scrape sounding but crunchy at the same time, then a gentle thud-thud. The footsteps became even quieter, like who ever was holding her was walking on a very soft place.<p>

"Ssh. She's asleep," Rosalie whispered, to Esme who was tidying the living room.

"How long?" Esme whispered.

"Just outside town," Rosalie replied.

"Aww, poor cherub must be very tired. It had been a big day for her," Esme whispered.

Rosalie carried her upstairs, followed by Emmett. Alice just walking into her room at the time, she stopped to give them a 'thumbs up' hand gesture, which Emmett returned. Rosalie took their little angel right up to her new nursery, to tuck her into her cot. Sitting down on the rocking chair that was beside the bed, Rosalie remembered Alice's present. Emmett seemed to be on the same wave-length too, because he took the gift out of the baby bag, giving it to Rosalie.

Opening the gift as careful as she could, with out making a rustling sound, Rosalie smiled at the music box in side. It was handmade, with a pink bow on top, there was intricately painted pictures of all the places they had ever gone to, as a family. The name 'Dorothy' was painted just below the heart shaped picture of Forks under the clasp.

"Isn't that beautiful?" Rosalie whispered, showing it to Emmett.

"Very beautiful," Emmett agreed.

Dorothy awoke with a cough-cough, WAAA, bawling as loud as her lungs would let her. Emmett lifted her out of the crib, to give her a bottle. They already had three ready made, in the baby bag, because they were unsure how many she would need on the way home. Emmett gave her back a very very gentle rub, once Dorothy had drained the bottle, and set her back down in her crib.

Rosalie opened up the music box, and set it down next to the teddy bear that Tanya had given them. Dorothy drifted off to sleep, to the soft delicate music.


	21. Cullen Men In The Dog House

**A/N**: Hey everyone, finally another chapter, I know. Sorry for taking so long. Now, I have something special for a possible chapter, it's not planned or a huge plot point, it's just something good. But, when this story hits say, 45 reviews - no spam reviews please - I'll post the chapter.

So, get your friends to read and review, and review yourself! If this story reaches 50 reviews, you'll all have my love and an even better surprise.

'K? Thanks. Enjoy. Peace out! :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty One<strong>

**Cullen Men In The Dog House**

* * *

><p>It was possibly the most confusing day in Emmett McCarty Cullen's immortal life, when he looked up from the baby book that Rosalie had forced him to read, to find the space next to him in bed was empty. He didn't even know when she had left. The book itself was beyond confusing, and he didn't even know why he bothered anyway, because it seemed like all Rosalie did was shout at him.<p>

Most husbands were greeted by a kiss on the cheek, or a few kind words from their wives. But, what awaited Emmett in the living room was a cold glare from his golden haired angel, that made him wish he was back in Gatlinburg, Tennessee.

"Hey Babe, how's little Dorothy this morning?" Emmett said, with a smile.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rosalie snapped.

"Nothing..." Emmett said, frowning. "It's small talk, that usually ends up with you telling me how our daughter is."

"Dorothy, Dorothy, Dorothy! You don't care about me one bit! I might as well just be a nanny for all you care!" Rosalie shouted.

Jasper walked into the living room, to see what all the shouting was about, with a book clutched in his ivory hands. But, then he looked down at the coffee table, and saw a book open on it. Again, it was something that Rosalie had read, and was now making sure they all had to suffer for it.

"Alright..." Emmett said, giving into defeat. "How are you?"

"Noo!" Rosalie groaned. "You're supposed to tell me that I'm acting irrational, then go out with Jasper all day, with out calling me, coming back after 9 o'clock, and we're going to have an argument about how you always leave me home with the baby!"

Emmett would have said something more cleverer than _"What?" _if Rosalie hadn't just grabbed him and Jasper by their respected shirts, and dragged them out on to the porch, going back in and slamming the door behind her. Jasper and Emmett stared at each other perplexed. Jasper wondered how he got dragged into it, where as Emmett wondered whether he should invest in a straightjacket.

"Women are crazy," Emmett told Jasper.

"Your woman, yes. Women... well, the jury is out on that one," Jasper replied, jokingly.

* * *

><p>As soon as she had kicked Emmett out, Rosalie returned to the living room to continue reading her book. Despite there being very vast differences between herself and the main character, Rosalie was thoroughly enjoying them.<p>

"You're going to have to cut him some slack, you know." Startled, Rosalie looked up for the source, to find Bella's amber eyes.

"Oh, you're still here," Rosalie said, curtly. "Well, this is how _real_ couples act, after they have a child. Not that you'd know."

"Ok, fine. I don't know what it's like to take care of a baby, but I'm just saying. There's only so much Emmett can take," Bella replied.

Rosalie decided that Bella was talking out of her ass, and couldn't care less what Bella had to say. Just sat there reading her book would have been a blessing for most, but she wished that Dorothy would cry, so she could devote herself to her baby's happiness.

Dorothy was sleeping peacefully in a small crib, that Kate and Garrett had sent, where Edward's piano used to be. It was a thin metal frame, that curved upwards, with some thin chains hanging the actual crib, to make it easier to rock the baby to sleep. The fabric that covered it was white and lacey, with a big bow on top of the high headboard, with a thin gossamer curtain that draped over the crib to protect Dorothy from bright lights.

The sleeping baby loved the crib almost as much as she loved her other crib. The blanket around her was so soft and warm. She smacked her dry lips, wanting a bottle. No sooner did she open her lips to scream for attention, was Rosalie by her side. Rosalie gently moved the curtain, easing the bottle into Dorothy's mouth. Lifting her baby girl out of the crib in the soft blanket, Rosalie rested Dorothy's chin on her shoulder, giving her back some very gentle pats, until Dorothy burped.

Just as Rosalie placed a sleepy Dorothy back into the crib, Edward walked in and said, "Right, moved the piano to our cottage."

"Shut up!" Rosalie and Bella hissed at him.

"I'm sorry... I just..." Edward said, frowning. He had no idea where the hostility had come from.

Esme walked out of the kitchen. "Edward, could you go up onto the roof and clear away all the leaves, please?" Esme said, sweetly.

"Sure, how clean do you want it?" Edward asked, still not considering that the baby present was trying to sleep. Dorothy woke up and screamed for attention.

"Spotless," Esme said, firmly.

While Edward retrieved the cleaning supplies, Rosalie picked up Dorothy. Making sure not to touch any part of the baby's skin, Rosalie rearranged the blanket to keep her warm. Gently rocking her to and fro, Rosalie eased Dorothy off to a peaceful sleep once more. That was until Carlisle's car backfired outside. Alice had joined them, to await for Carlisle's return.

As the calm doctor walked in to the living room, from the hallway, he was met by the icy stars of all four Cullen women, and a screaming baby. He decided that it was best not to try to talk his way out of it, as all of them were getting broody, since the arrival of Baby Dorothy.

"I apologise, slight mishap with the car," Carlisle said, sincerely. "Tanya is trying to fix it, but doing a poor job of doing so."

"If it will help Dorothy sleep, I'll have to fix it, then won't I?" Rosalie said, through her teeth.

Bella felt a twinge of jealousy, as Rosalie handed Dorothy to Alice instead of herself. It wasn't as if Bella had her arms full or anything, and Alice was further away from Rosalie than Alice was. Alice was already cooing over the baby, and revelling in her opportunity to spend time with Dorothy.

Dorothy was already fast asleep, safe in Alice's arms, when Rosalie returned. As much as she would love to hug and kiss her baby, she had to go wash off the thick layer of oil and grease off her skin. Esme happily knitted Dorothy a hat to wear, for when they take her into Forks.

* * *

><p>As promised, Emmett had managed to stay out all day. He had gone for a hunt, then attempted to play a game of baseball, but it was impossible, because there wasn't a storm brewing.<p>

Rosalie on the other hand, was stood in the hallway waiting for him. Repeating to herself over and over again, things that she knew would make her angry.

_"We have to defend Bella again. We have to defend Bella again..." _Rosalie thought.

That worked a treat, she was blazing angry, by the time Emmett came through the door, at 10 o'clock that night. If she was any more angrier, she might just have burst into flames.

"And, where have you been?!" Rosalie roared at him, the minute she laid eyes on him.

"You know where I've been," Emmett said, cooly.

"Did you have fun? Was it so much fun, that you couldn't have even called?" Rosalie ranted on.

Jasper slipped past them, with a smile on his face. "I'll leave you two to it.." he said, calmly despite his mouth was twitching.

Rosalie shouted at him, about every single thing, that annoyed all the characters in her books, despite the fact that she loved that she spent the whole day with her own child. Emmett was more and more convinced that she had seriously got a screw loose by the minute. Even more so, when she kicked him out, slamming the door behind him.

Bella and Edward were sat on the porch waiting for him. "Come on, you can come back to our place tonight. We hardly get visitors," Bella said, smiling.

"Yeah, thanks," Emmett said, rubbing his hand against the back of his head.

Bella walked ahead, to tell Renesmee - who was playing down by the river, that they were going home. Emmett turned to Edward.

"Is it just me, or are most women crazy?" Emmett asked, frowning.

"Women are irrational, broody, and decisive. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn," Edward told him.

Bella glared at Edward, as soon as they met her at the river. "I heard that," Bella told him. "If you feel that way, then you won't mind if I decide I don't want to share a bed with you, for the next week."

Edward shot Emmett a _'I told you so_' glance. Emmett was already convinced.


	22. Through The Mist

**A/N**: Ok, this it. I've finally decided, to just let the ending happen. There was foreshadow to this ending, and it can be found pretty early on. I did have some story lines in mind, but those will go into a sequel I'm planning. I've had the idea for it for days, and really want to write it. It will be a Jalice fic, so keep an eye out for it!

So, yes, Puzzle Pieces has ended. How do you feel about that? Sad? Happy? Wish I'd have written more? Wish I'd have written less? Do tell me what you think.

I want to say a big thank you, to everyone that has taken an interest in this story. Seriously, you guys rock. It means a lot to me. : )

Thanks a whole bunch for reading,

_ Rose xoxox_

**One Last Thing: **MusicTwilighLove, you totally deserve a mention here. I don't know how I'd have managed to write this with out you. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and giving me that kick I needed to keep on writing. (Even though we don't agree on fave characters, lol.) Thanks for your encouragement. : )

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Two<strong>

**Through The Mist**

* * *

><p>In a short time, Rosalie began to adapt to motherhood. All the experiences that she wanted to experience had happened, she could focus on what she really wanted; motherhood. Emmett was thrilled to hear this, because their marriage had been a tornado of late, with Rosalie's constant mood swings.<p>

A kind of harmony had spread through the house. All it had taken them, was one month to adapt to life with Dorothy. Dorothy was a little more alert, and really left the arms of either her mother, or one of her aunties or her grandmother. Even Jasper was finding her blood less of a tease.

"I've been thinking," Rosalie said, one particularly warm June afternoon, "That maybe we could go out on a little day trip, so Dorothy can have some great photos to look at when she's older."

"Only one problem with that," Jasper said, looking up from a book. "It's summer, and we'll sparkle like a disco ball, if we go to beaches or something."

"We don't have to go to a beach," Rosalie snapped. "I was just thinking some place nice, where we can have a day to remember."

"I know a place," Bella said, revelling in the fact that she was able to hold Dorothy. "It's away from humans, but still quite beautiful. You'll get loads of great pictures of Dorothy in it."

"Our meadow?" Edward asked, curiously.

"Yeah, it's the perfect place," Bella confirmed.

"I suppose we could go, but we'll have to take a very slow walk up there," Rosalie said, as she took her baby from Bella's arms. "I'm not risking hurting her."

"That makes perfect sense, and it wouldn't hurt us, to walk at a human pace," Carlisle agreed.

* * *

><p>It was agreed, that they would go up to the meadow, to have a day out that they could add photos of to Dorothy's baby book. All of the Cullens had prepared for their day out. Emmett was carrying all the things Dorothy would need; a bassinet, a sun hat, bottles of milk, a pack of diapers, and plenty of sun cream. Esme had made a picnic, that consisted of mostly flasks of deer blood, but there was some food for Renesmee - who probably wouldn't eat it.<p>

Bella and Edward were leading the way, talking about things that no one cared about. Edward had to carry all the toys that Renesmee wanted to bring along. Renesmee was stood inbetween Carlisle and Esme, holding their hands. Jasper flicked through a book that he'd brought with him, that was about the plant life that grew in the mountains, his backpack was filled with Alice's paints and pencils. The pixie like girl, Alice was carrying her own easel and canvas. Rosalie smiled, as she carried her beautiful baby girl in her arms, despite her hesitance, she knew it would be a good day.

Tanya had to stay back at the house, so she could pack her things. She felt that the time had come for her to return to Denali, but she didn't want to have to rush around to pack everything at the last minute. The day she would leave, Tanya had decided that it would be in a week, because she didn't want to just go with out seeing all the pictures that they had taken in the meadow.

* * *

><p>Rosalie found a nice shady place at the edge of the meadow, and laid out the blanket that Esme had brought. Dorothy lay on her back, on the blanket, looking up at all the beautiful flowers, Rosalie had placed her near the edge of the blanket, so she could see all the flowers. Acting as her guard, the proud mother did not leave her daughter's side.<p>

Alice had already set up her easel, she was painting a portrait, with little scenes from what each family member was doing. Jasper sat under a tree, and read his book. He was happy when there was no drama to worry about, he could just sit back and relax. Bella and Edward were off doing their thing, eternal romance and all that. Emmett had made the mistake of challenging Carlisle to various dares, and Carlisle was more than happy to oblige. Rensemee and Esme sat on the blanket, playing with Dorothy.

"Dorothy would look so cute, if she wore a denim dress," Renesmee said, shaking a rattle in front of Dorothy's face.

"I think a light cotton dress would be better," Esme said, noticing Dorothy become grumpier and grumpier by the second. "Nessie, why don't you go play? I think Dorothy needs some sleep."

Renesmee smiled, and skipped off to join in with Emmett and Carlisle's game of dares. As Rosalie picked up Dorothy, Alice called over to them.

"Don't move! That's perfect for my painting. You and Esme sat there, playing with Dorothy," Alice said, turning her easel, so she could paint them. "Esme, could you hold that rattle up in front of Dorothy, and look at her?"

"Of course!" Esme said, doing as she was told. "How about I smile at her too?"

"Perfect!" Alice said, happily. "Actually, something is missing... Carlisle!"

Carlisle had just climbed up a tree, beating Emmett's record by half a second. "Yes?" he replied.

"Could you go sit inbetween Rosalie and Esme?" Alice asked.

"Of course," Carlisle replied.

Carlisle jumped out of the tree, landing with a gentle bump. He took his place, in the moment that Alice wanted to capture.

Alice's portrait ended up looking quite beautiful, by the end of the day, there Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme sat adoring baby Dorothy, in one corner. Bella and Edward staring into each other's eyes under a tree below it. Renesmee picking flowers beside that. Emmett climbing a tree in the top right corner. The one that she had saved for the middle, was Jasper reading his book, Alice had painted herself in, sat beside him, looking at the page of his book, holding his hand.

"That is a very beautiful portrait," Esme said, looking at the portrait on the easel beside their little picnic. "I'll put it up in the living room, the very moment we return home."

"It would look good in the corner that Dorothy's cot is in," Jasper said. "And, she can look up and see us, when she can't sleep."

"That is a good idea," Rosalie agreed. "Like we're watching over her always."

Emmett put his arm around Rosalie's shoulder. "And, in a couple of years, the little tyke can climb the tree with me," Emmett said, jokingly. Rosalie gave him a gentle punch in the shoulder.

"Be picking flowers with Nessie, more like," Alice told him, firmly.

Rosalie smiled, because she believed that the hardships that they would face had finally come to an end. Maybe she could carve out a nice little life for herself, right here in Forks. Dorothy would grow up here, go to school, meet a boy that would be her soul mate. She didn't need to be able to see the future like Alice to know, that Dorothy would have a happy life.

* * *

><p>Their picnic was not spoiled, not by any arguments, or disagreements. Their happy mood continued all the way home. Even when Carlisle hung Alice's painting on the wall near Dorothy's living room cot. Tanya was thrilled to hear about their day in the meadow.<p>

"I wish I had come with you, now," Tanya said, glancing at the picture on the wall.

"It was perfect, just like I always wanted," Rosalie said. "Just me, my daughter, and the family. I wish it could have just gone on forever."

"We'll have loads of time to go back, especially when Dorothy is older," Emmett told her.

"Maybe we'll have more grandchildren with us next time," Carlisle said, giving Jasper and Alice a teasing glance.

Alice and Jasper glanced at each other, laughing awkwardly. The thought had never crossed their minds. They had one another, and that was all they needed.

A vision latched onto Alice's mind, her whole body tensed. She could see it, the moment that had haunted her mind. The Volturi, coming to their home.

"They're coming..." Alice said, as the vision faded away from her mind.

"When?" Carlisle asked.

"Where?" Esme asked.

"Why?" Bella asked. "It's not because of Nessie, is it?"

"Oh, yeah, because the world revolves around you and Nessie," Rosalie said, sarcastically.

"It can't be Dorothy could it?" Emmett asked, worried.

"It can't be. No one's seen her, but us," Jasper said.

"Not just us, but I know they would never tell the Volturi," Tanya said.

"I don't know why they are coming, but I know that this time they've made a decision," Alice said, frowning. "They will come, Tuesday, at the latest. I see them, entering our garden, emerging from the trees..."

"Well, we'll be ready for them, when they come," Edward said, firmly. "And, they won't find out about Dorothy, we'll make sure of that."

* * *

><p>Waiting for her vision to come true, Alice barely left the porch. Protecting their family was all she wanted, but she couldn't see the out come. Any possible outcome was blocked by Renesmee, just her being there made it impossible to predict.<p>

"You alright?" Jasper said, as he joined her on the porch.

"Yeah," Alice said, as he handed her a fresh sketch pad.

There were already three sketch pads beside her, but all of them were full of drawings of anything she could see in the vision. Any moment, that could get past Renesmee, was immediately drawn and coloured on a page in the sketch pad.

"I know that they're coming this time," Alice said, with out a trace of doubt.

"I know. Alice, I know you. You wouldn't be out here day and night, if this was just some ruse," Jasper replied, reassuringly. He picked up one of the other sketch pads. "Is this what you've seen?"

"Yes," Alice replied. "Some of them changed, some stayed the same."

Alice looked up towards the trees, there it was before her eyes. The moment that she waited for, the figures emerging from the mist. Six that she knew, one she didn't.

Alice stood up, and said, "They're here."


End file.
